


The Golden Dwarf

by benchofindigo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Fíli-centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benchofindigo/pseuds/benchofindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili brought the arrow to Bard instead of Bain and the consequences of that action.</p><p>How much impact can one dwarf have amongst the armies of men, elves, and dwarves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killing a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I love Fili-angst and couldn't help myself. I'm still new to all of this so constructive criticism would be nice :)  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Disclamer- I do not own any of these characters nor am I making a profit off of them

Screams filled the air. Fire was everywhere- the heat of it making the winter night feel like summer. It seemed like certain death. How was one supposed to kill the dragon? It’s hopeless Fili thought. He looked around at the inhabitants of the boat. He and Bofur were manning the poles, while Sigrid, Tilda, Kili, and Tauriel were huddled together looking around fearfully. Bain though seemed to have latched his eyes onto something and made to move to get off the boat, but Fili quickly stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to get the arrow to my dad! I hid it in that boat over there, and it’s the only way that the dragon can be killed.” He said pointing at a small rowboat attached to a dock that was somehow still erect amongst all of the flames.

Fili looked at the young boy, there was no way that he was going to let one so young endanger himself on what was probably a suicide mission. Looking again around at the terrified faces he thrust the paddle into Bain’s hands. “Here help get the rest to safety, I will bring the arrow to your father.” Before anyone else could say another word Fili jumped out of the boat and onto the docks towards the boat that hid the black arrow.

“FILI!” His brother yelled out, but he ignored him. His heart pumping with adrenaline, mind totally focused on his task.

After he retrieved the arrow, he quickly looked around trying to find Bard. Finally he noticed him up on the tower with his bow and arrow. Things weren’t looking good. It was obvious that his arrows were doing nothing, and even with that he was running low on them. Quickly he scrambled towards the tower, dodging flying objects and flames. Carefully he climbed up, keeping a careful grip on the arrow.

“Bard!” He gasped when he finally reached the top.

Bard looked at him then at the arrow. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help. I thought that you would prefer to have me here rather than your son who was going to come.”

Bard looked at Fili, scrutinizing him, then nodded. “Thank you.” He went to pick up his bow, but of course it was broken. Not that it would have been useful to string up such a big arrow. Fili may not be much of an archer, but he knew the basics.

At that time the dragon was slowly making its way towards the tower. Taunting Bard, laughing at him. Bard quickly sprang to action, grabbing some cloth and tying it to the posts around the tower and the arrow. He turned to Fili, “May I ask you to do something?”

“What?”

“Can you be the arrow rest for the bow?”

Fili immediately knew how dangerous this was for him. The force of it could knock him off the tower, or the arrow could hit him in the face, or any number of things which would lead to his death, but he knew that there wasn’t really another option. “Okay. Where do you want me to stand?”

“Over here.” Bard quickly positioned Fili in place and rested the arrow head on his shoulder. “Just keep looking at me… don’t worry.” The last bit was supposed to sound comforting, but Fili heard the uncertainty in the bowman’s voice.

Fili looked into the bowman’s eyes. He barely knew this man, but was willing to sacrifice his life to aid him, and save his family. This man was willing to do whatever it takes to save his people and defend his city, and for that Fili trusted him. Probably more than Fili trusted anyone else in his life.

The arrow flew causing Fili to stagger back, and was beginning to fall when strong arms grasped him. They both looked up and saw that the arrow had pierced the one weak spot on Smaug’s chest. Smaug shrieked, his horrible voice echoing into the night. The dragon flew up in the air in the attempt to dislodge the arrow, but to no avail. He fell, and so it came to pass that Smaug, the great and powerful dragon, was dead.

... Of course that wasn’t the end of it. The town was still in flames and the tower that they were on was collapsing. Fili and Bard hurried to get down from the tower and make their way out of the town. They had to take a makeshift raft since there were no boats left. As they made their way towards the shoreline Fili looked back at the remains of what was once Laketown. Once a busy port city, now in ruins of fire and ash. The bright flames a stark reminder of the horrors that had passed that night.

He hoped Kili and the rest gotten out safe, but he also worried about the fate of the Company. Were Thorin and the rest dead? Why did Smaug attack Laketown? So many questions and no answers made themselves known in that dark night with only the flames from behind as their guide.


	2. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is left behind and has to figure out what to do from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added lines from the movie into the story since currently the events are quite similar to what was happening then. Only Fili's story line has changed so far.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments :)  
> Again mistakes are all my own.

As the sun crept up the sky marking the dawn of a new day the raft hit the shoreline. From what they could tell, they were about a league out from where the rest of the surviving villagers had landed. Instead of heading back out on the boat, they decided to make the trek on land. For the most part the going was silent, neither Fili nor Bard knowing what to say to each other. When they could hear the sounds of people up ahead Bard finally broke the silence.

 

“So what will you do now?”

 

“I will find my brother and my friends and we will head to Erebor to see what happened to the rest of the company.”

 

“I see... your company owes my people gold now if they are still alive. You better hold up to your promise.”

 

“Of course, I will ensure that you will be given what was promised” replied Fili. He knew the hard times that laid ahead for the villagers of Laketown was the fault of his company. It was the least they could do to help them get back on their feet. “I will gladly also part with my share of the treasure to help your people.”

 

Bard looked down at him in surprise “You don’t have to do that.”

 

“But I want to, now come and let us find our families.” With that Fili walked ahead of Bard making his way to the shoreline where villagers could be seen roaming about. Many people were injured and children’s sobs filled the air. Everyone looked tired and worn out. What little resources they had would not be enough to get them through the coming winter.

 

“KILI!!” Fili cried out looking desperately for his brother. “BOFUR! OIN!”

 

Bard came up beside him and began yelling for the names of his children as well “BAIN! SIGRID! TILDA!”

 

“DAD!” came a shout from the crowd of people. Bard looked around desperately trying to find the source of the voice. Finally through the crowd he found his children racing towards him. All of them looked tired and dirty, but alright. Fili smiled as he saw the family reunite. More than ever was he glad that he was the one who gave the arrow to Bard.

 

Turning away he looked around for his brother again “KILI!”

 

Bain pulled away from his father’s hug and turned to Fili. “They have already left for Erebor. Kili wanted to wait for you, but the other two said that they had to get back to Erebor to see if the rest of their company survived. They believed that you were already dead, and there was no point waiting around for someone who isn’t going to turn up. I’m sorry.”

Fili felt a lump get stuck in his throat. They thought he was dead, they didn’t even wait around. To be fair, he probably would have done the same thing in their place, well except if it was Kili. He would have waited for Kili. Kili had wanted to wait too, but since he wasn’t the heir his word wouldn’t have held as much weight, and well his mind was probably occupied with thoughts of that elf.

 

The problem now was how was he supposed to get to Erebor? The dwarfs had taken the boat with them, and he couldn’t steer a boat by himself. He also couldn’t ask anyone else to go with him since the villagers needed all available hands on deck. “It’s okay. I guess I will stay with you people and help until I can find a way on my own to Erebor.”

 

Bard gave him a grateful look “Thank you”

 

Fili gave a smile and a shrug. “What’s the plan?”

 

“I will find the Master of Laketown and we will go from there” Bard replied

 

A lady walking past with an armful of blankets heard what Bard said “The Master is dead, along with his slimy assistant.” She looked at Bard thoughtfully. “You are the one who killed the dragon aren’t you?”

 

“Ah yes, along with the help of this young dwarf here.” Bard replied humbly.

 

She looked Fili over with a sneer then turned back to Bard. “Dwarfs are the reason we are in this mess, but I say that you should be in charge now. You’ve earned it.” She then turned to the rest of the villagers and raised her voice. “People of Laketown, Bard the Bowman, who saved all of our lives last night is here. With the Master of Laketown now dead, I say that we follow Bard. Who’s with me?”

 

Cheers came up from around the villagers and they all came to gather around Bard, his family, and Fili. They looked up at Bard expectantly, waiting for him to give orders.

 

Bard seemed a bit uncomfortable with the attention, but seeing the hopeful faces of his people made him strengthen his resolve. Looking around he straightened his posture and addressed the crowd. “Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. And those who have strength left follow me. We must salvage what we can. After we will find shelter.” He started moving down the boats to see what was inside them.

 

Fili quickly followed and got to work helping as well. He got some dirty glances from the villagers, but when they noticed that he was able to get more work done than most they quickly warmed up to him. After all they needed the help.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the female elf Kili liked and the other blond elf who always seemed to pop up everywhere. “Excuse me, my lady, do you happen to have any information about my brother- Kili- that I should know?” Fili asked when he approached them.

 

The female dwarf and the blond dwarf turned and looked at him. She looked surprised to see him, and also a bit wary, which Fili found to be a bit odd. “You are the dwarf that left our boat in the place of the child.”

 

“Yes. I know that my companions have already left for Erebor, I’m just wondering if they left you a message to give to me in case I turned up, which I have.”

 

“No” she said sharply and quickly turned away.

 

Fili frowned. He didn’t like her standoff attitude, and frankly could not see how Kili could find anything interesting in her. A call came from another elf who appeared on horseback for the blond elf. They started speaking in elivish so Fili couldn’t understand what they were saying, but when the blond elf made a motion for the female elf to follow the conversation seemed to turn cold.

 

“You may tell my father if there is no place for Tauriel there is no place for me” said the blond elf.

 

The female elf- Tauriel- stepped forward and spoke to the blond elf in a low voice “Legolas, it is your kings command.” To which Legolas replied in elvish.

 

From what Fili could gather the elf who had just arrived wanted Legolas to go with him somewhere and Tauriel couldn’t go with them so Legolas wouldn’t go either. The two elves turned and walked away. Legolas saying that he was going to ride north to Gundabad. Neither of them giving the other elf or Fili a second glance.

 

Fili sighed and shook his head, so much for that hope of getting answers. He looked up at the other elf. “What was that about?”

 

The other elf stared at him distrustfully, but replied anyway. “Legolas is Thranduil's son, and Thranduil has bid that he return to him. Unfortunately I will have to return with the news of his disobedience.” With a shake of his elven head, he turned his horse around and rode away.

 

The great elf king had a son, well that was interesting. Not that there seemed to be a good relationship between the two. Well Fili could relate to Legolas on that regard. Shame how so many parents and children could not see eye to eye on things. Seeing as there was nothing he could do about it he decided to push those thoughts out of his mind and get back to work.

 

Once everything got sorted it was realized that with Smaug gone they could head to the ruins of Dale to find shelter there. After all the reason why it was abandoned was because it was not safe to live there while a dragon lived so close nearby. Now though that problem was gone so everyone packed everything up and headed towards the abandoned city.

 

 

* * *

They arrived in Dale, cold and tired. The snow on the ground not helping at all. The city of Dale was a somber sight- decayed buildings that looked like they were going to collapse any second, abandoned homes that held broken furniture. The wind seemed to echo around the stone walls making eerie wailing sounds. It was not the most welcoming sight and did not help foster much hope among the people. 

Bain ran ahead up to one of the lookout towers. “Dad, Fili, come look at this!”

 

Bard and Fili quickly went up to where Bain was pointing out. “The brasiers are lit!”

 

“So, the Company of Thorin Oakanshield survived.” Bard said.

 

Fili felt a weight that was on his chest disappear. His family was not dead!

 

Bard clapped down on Fili’s shoulder. “Looks like you will be able to reunite with them soon.”

 

Fili gave a soft smile while continuing to look out towards the gates of Erebor. Yes, soon he will be able to return to his company, and help start making Erebor livable again. Meanwhile he would help the villagers get settled in for the night, and sort out what to do in the morning

 


	3. Elves and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil arrives and Thorin is mad

The next day Fili woke up with a chill filling his bones and hunger pains in his stomach. Ignoring his body he got up and went to find Bard, as he searched he couldn't help but notice all of the sick and tired villagers laying around the place. They looked cold and lost, without hope. It was painfully obvious that there wasn’t enough food for the citizens of Dale, and gold would not be the answer to this problem. They needed food and fast. He finally found Bard helping a mother with her sick child.

“Bard, may I speak with you?”

“Of course, what is it?” Bard asked stepping to the side.

“Do you have any plans on how to get food and proper supplies for your people? They aren't going to last long without such things.”

Bard shook his head in worry. “I have no clue. Smaug destroyed most of our winter stock and whatever we do have is not enough to go around. I doubt we even have enough to last the week. Erebor wouldn't happen to have any food would it?”

Fili shook his head. “I doubt it. With a dragon living there for over fifty years whatever was left behind would have gone bad and I don't think dragons are ones to partake in underground gardening.”

Bard raised his eyebrows. “Underground gardening? How does that work?”

Fili laughed. “Oh well we developed a strain of mushrooms, potatoes, and yams that do not need to grow with sunlight. We mostly rely on meat though which is going to be a problem.”

“Yes, there is not much wildlife around here anymore. I guess I can send out some men to go try and hunt for something.”

“How many of your men are hunters?”

Bard shook his head. “There are some fishers, but other than that none. The Master of Laketown banned hunting to make us more dependent on him.”

“That's not going to work.” Fili sighed and looked over to Erebor mountain, his return to his family was going to have to wait. “I will help lead a team out to look for some game. It takes experience to hunt well, and it looks like I'm the only one who has experience here.”

“I can’t ask you to do this. You have your own company to get back to.”

“I’m the one making this choice, and your people need help more than my own I’m afraid. I promise to help the people of Laketown get back on their own two feet.”

Bard looked at him confusion but gratefulness flitted across his face. “I cannot thank you enough for this.”

Fili just nodded his head.

“Bard, come over here!” a villager called. Both Bard and Fili hurried to see what was the matter. To their surprise in the city courtyard there was an army of elves.

“What the…?” said Bard walking up to them, Fili at his side. As they approached the elves opened up a lane for them to walk through. Then arriving on a huge elk was Thranduil followed by other elves on horseback. “My Lord Thranduil we did not look to see you here.” Bard called out.

Fili bristled. Here was the king of the Mirkwood elves. The one who imprisoned them, and would not come to the aid of Thorin and the dwarves in their time of need. What was he doing here? Nothing good no doubt.

“I heard you needed aid.” Thranduil replied, and motioned towards a cart arriving with food in it.

Fili frowned, it was not in Thranduil’s nature to be charitable, and he must be here for some exterior purpose. As the villagers cheered and went to pick up the food, Fili stepped closer to Bard to hear the conversation happening between the two of them.

“You have saved us. I do not know how to thank you.”

“Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf, I came to reclaim something of mine.” Thranduil replied.

Ah, there is the exterior motive. Of course then Thranduil had to go and notice Fili standing beside Bard.

“What is a dwarf doing amongst your midst?” Thranduil hissed.

“I am here to give my aid to these people.” Replied Fili darkly. Bard quickly cut in though before anything could get too heated. “He was the one who helped me slay the dragon, and has helped lead the villagers up here. He is nothing but loyal and kind. What is it that you wish to reclaim?”

Thranduil spared Fili one last cold glare before turning his attention back to Bard. “There are gems in the mountain that I to desire. White gems of pure starlight.” He then turned to look Fili straight in the eye. “I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get them back, even break down the entire mountain.” Behind him more and more elves arrived, each of them lining up as if to get ready for a war.

Fili gasped “You can’t!”

“Wait, you would go to war over a handful of gems?!” Bard asked.

Thranduil looked coldly at the both of them. “ You dare to tell me what I can or cannot do? The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken.”

“We are alies in this.” Bard replied trying to maintain peace. “My people also have a claim on the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin.”

“You would try and reason with a dwarf?” asked Thranduil.

“To avoid war? Yes.” Bard replied.

“I will go too.” Added Fili quickly. “Thorin is likely to listen to me, his nephew. I will ask him to return those gems.”

“And why would I trust the word of a dwarf?” Thranduil sneered.

“Because I want to avoid war just as much as the rest of the villagers here, and there has been enough death over this mountain already.” Replied Fili looking Thranduil straight in the eye.

“And whose fault is that?”

Fili was getting frustrated, but knew that he had to keep a level head in these situations. He was the heir to the mountain after all, one day he would have to deal with difficult people on a regular basis. “Yes my company is the reason for causing the dragon to attack, but that dragon had been a plague over this land for far too long. It is now gone, and so now comes the time for regrowth. Dwarfs, elves, and humans should be able to work together, to help each other. This is the perfect opportunity to do so.”

Thranduil looked over Fili with cold calculating eyes before nodding his head in acceptance. “Very well, you two can go talk to Thorin, but I doubt much will come out of it. Not even his blood will be able to counter his stubbornness and greed.”

Bard nodded his head. “Thank you.” He said gratefully before turning and getting a horse ready. Fili shot a glare at Thranduil before turning and following Bard. His uncle may be stubborn, but he had a good heart, and would keep his promise to the people of Laketown. As for the gems… well surely he could convince his uncle to give up one necklace? Thorin could be reasoned with after all.

For some reason he did not feel very comforted by his thoughts, but he pushed them to the side and hoped onto the horse behind Bard.

“I will let you speak with Thorin first. That way it will show Thranduil that Thorin is willing to bargain with humans in good faith.”

“Are you sure?” Bard asked. “He is more likely to listen to his kin.”

“Yes, but there is no way I can convince him to give up a necklace for the elf king, you are more likely to be able to convince him of that.”

“Very well, but if things don't go right you will step in won't you?”

“I will.”

Fili turned around and looked at the army of elves positioning themselves around the ruins of Dale. Fili grimaced. He hoped that this would not come to war.

* * *

 

“Hail Thorin, son of Thrain.” Called out Bard as he and Fili road up to the mountain entrance. Fili looked around Bard’s back to try and see what was happening. Not for the first time did he curse the fact that dwarves were created smaller than humans and elves. From what he could see from his position it looked like Thorin and the rest of the company were gathered at an open balcony area looking down on them. “We are glad to find you alive.” Bard continued.

“Why do you come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?” Thorin responded.

“Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in, like a robber in his hole.”

“Perhaps it’s because I’m expecting to be robbed.”

“My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?” Bard asked.

Though Fili could not see, he guessed that Thorin had nodded his head because Bard made to get off his horse. Fili also dismounted and looked up at the opening. The dwarves had now left the ledge so nothing could be seen from his angle. This hadn’t been the best of starts, but at least Thorin was willing to talk to Bard, right?

They neared the entrance and Fili noticed the small hole through which someone could speak into. As they neared he noted that he was too short to be able to reach it. Again cursing his shortness he looked around for a rock to stand on if he needed to speak to Thorin. For now he would let Bard do the talking, but if things weren’t going well he would have to step in. He noticed a boulder that would do the trick and went to move it under the opening while Bard began to talk to Thorin.

“I’m listening” whispered Thorin.

“On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives.”

“I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door.”

“That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms.”

“Your threats do not sway me.”

“What of your conscience? Does it not tell you that our cause is just?” Pleaded Bard. “My people offered you help, and in return you brought them only ruin and death.”

“When did the people in Laketown come to our aid with the promise of rich reward?”

“A bargain was struck!”

“A bargain! What choice do we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom! You call that a fair trade? Tell me Bard the dragon slayer, why should I honor such terms?”

Fili frowned, that was hardly fair, his uncle had always told him that when someone helps you during a time of need you find a way to return that favour later on if possible. True it had been a sticky situation with the Master of Laketown, but what was the harm of giving up a little gold to people in need?

“Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?” There was a pause and Fili and Bard waited anxiously for an answer.

“Begone, or our arrows will fly!” Thorin shouted out.

Bard growled angrily. “Fine don’t listen to me, but listen to your nephew!”

“What?” Came Thorin’s disbelieving voice.

Bard looked at Fili with pleading eyes. Fili swallowed nervously, he wished it hadn’t come to this- to him having to go up against his uncle, the man he looked up to like a father, his king. As it was Thorin was probably already not too pleased with him for staying behind in Laketown to look after Kili, but he had made a promise to Bard and Laketown, and he would do what he could to aid them. Taking a deep breath, Fili stepped onto the boulder and looked down the little opening to face his uncle.

“Fili.” Whispered Thorin, his face filled with shock and relief. “You’re alive.”

“Yes uncle.” Replied Fili.

Then Thorin’s face changed and he looked formal and stern. “Fili, we will throw down a rope from the balcony above which you can climb up. I will deal with you later.”

“No Thorin, please listen to me.” Fili cried out. “Please just help out the people of Laketown. From the stories that you told me, there is more than enough gold to go around. Once we get the mines running again we will find more, and with good relations with the humans Erebor will grow to be more prosperous than ever before.”

“Fili do as I say.” Thorin growled.

Fili kept going on determinedly though, “Also if you would just give back the starlight gem necklace to the elves they will not attack and this dispute will end. No one has to die, and this could be the start to a better alliance with the elves. One where we actually talk with each other and figure out what is best for all of us. We can all work together.”

“What you say is blasphemous. Why are you doing this?” Roared Thorin.

“Because I made a promise to Laketown and I keep my promises!” Shouted Fili. “Please Uncle! There has been too much death already, don’t add to the body count.”

“NO!”

With that shout Fili saw a flash of madness cross Thorin’s eyes and Fili felt his heart sink, he knew there was no reasoning with him. That was the sign of the gold sickness. His mother had warned Fili about it before they had left on the journey, telling Fili about Thror and how his greed had led to all of this mess. “I hope Thorin is strong enough to withstand the draw of the gold.” Dis had sighed. “For if not, then this quest will only end in bloodshed.” Well his mother was right. Thorin had succumbed to the sickness and now war was upon them. There was nothing he could do about it.

“Fine.” Replied Fili. “Then at least let me have my fourteenth share of the treasure which I will hand over to the villagers of Laketown. That should be enough.”

Thorin turned away from Fili, and when he looked back Fili barely even recognized him. Cold dead eyes tinged with madness stared back at him, and Fili knew he wasn’t going to like what was going to be said. “You have betrayed your own kind. As such you have renounced your share of the gold. Begone!”

“But Uncle!” gasped Fili.

“You are no longer my nephew! I renounce your inheritance. Now leave before I shoot you with an arrow.”

Fili felt tears spring up in his eyes. With those words he had lost his family and friends. The people he had known for his entire life. He stepped down from the boulder shoulders trembling, and began walking back towards the horse. Bard walked beside him looking down on him with a sympathetic grimace on his face. When they got to the horse though Fili turned back around and faced the mountain. “KILI!” he shouted. He waited a bit for an answer, but when none came he continued on.“If you can hear me, stay safe and if possible try and make Thorin see reason… I love you.” With one last glance he sighed and got on the horse behind Bard to make their way back to Dale.

* * *

 

Bard and Fili rode up to where Thranduil was sitting on his elk.

“They will give us nothing.” Bard said.

“Such a pity” replied Thranduil in his cold voice. “Still, you tried.”

“I do not understand. Why? Why would he risk war?”

“He is sick.” Fili spoke up. “My mother warned me this might happen, the gold has fogged up his brain, making him unable to see reason. Gold is all he cares for.”

Bard looked over at Fili. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Fili just nodded, he was in too much pain to say anything more.

Thranduil scoffed. “It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing.” He pulled out his sword, and looked at Fili. “For a second I thought that it might work, having you to help. Now I see though that you are not a regular dwarf, your heart is pure.” He scoffed, but then reached out and brushed a hand through Fili’s hair. It was unexpected and uncomfortable, but then Thranduil snapped his hand back and turned to his elk. “We attack at dawn. Are you with us?” 

Fili sighed and looked at Bard, he could tell right away from his eyes that Bard would be fighting tomorrow. Fili looked back at the mountain, this was supposed to be his home, and now? What home did he have now? To him his brother had always signified home, but he didn’t know if he would ever see him again.

“I will not blame you if you sit out on this fight.” Bard’s voice rang out against Fili’s thoughts.

Fili turned back to look at Bard. “I still think there is a better way around this, but I do not know what that could be. I will try and think of something, but for now though I made a promise to aid the citizens of Laketown until they can stand on their own again. I will stick to that promise. Nothing more, nothing less.”


	4. Discussions and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf arrives and our leaders try and figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know where the idea of Thranduil petting Fili's hair came from, but... yeah it just happened. That's the extent of it though. Bilbo also finally enters the scene :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Mistakes are my own.

While Bard went and discussed the situation with his people Fili went and found a little corner where he could sit and think alone. He felt so lost and confused and he just wished he was back in the forest in the Blue Mountains with Kili. Where they used to hunt and play around and not have to worry about the consequences of their actions. It was such a simpler time, they had been so naive and innocent.  
  


Fili's heart hurt from Thorin's harsh words. They rang in his ear- _you have betrayed your own kind.... I renounce your inheritance... leave before I shoot you with an arrow._ How had this come to pass? Fili had always tried to be his best for Thorin, trying to gain his approval. It was hard though with Kili at his side, he could never say no to his brother which usually meant trouble. He couldn't blame Kili for this mess though. 

 

Was he doing the right thing standing up for the elves and humans? It did go against what he had learned his entire life which was family was the most important thing. How could he go against his own family? What had he done?

 

He had thought that it was right to help the people of Laketown, but was that really the right thing to do? What if he...

 

“What are you doing?” came a little voice breaking Fili's thoughts.

 

Fili turned around startled and saw Bard's little girl- Tilda- standing there curiously.  
  


“H-Hey, shouldn't you be with your family?”  
  


Tilda shrugged. “My dad is busy with the adults, and Bain and Sigrid are busy helping the sick. I'm just getting in the way so I decided to explore the place. Do you want to come explore with me?” She asked sweetly.  
  


Fili smiled, oh the innocence of the youth. Even after everything she had seen she was still eager to explore and discover. “Of course, where do you want to go first?”  
  


Tilda smiled brightly and grabbed his hand to lead him off. “Lets check out some of the houses first. We may be able to find treasure!”  
  


Fili chuckled as he was dragged along. In many ways she reminded him of Kili when he had been younger. So eager and curious, full of boundless energy. Together they went and searched around the old houses that had been long abandoned. There wasn't much to find, everything being rotted or eroded away from the years of its abandonment, but that did not deter Tilda. She just kept hopping around from building to building chattering away about this and that. 

 

They entered a building that looked like it used to be a bakers shop with big stone ovens perfect for baking bread. There Tilda stopped and frowned. 

 

“I like you.” she said simply out of the blue.

 

Fili looked at her questionably. What was that about? “I like you too.”

 

“But you're a dwarf and a lot of my people say that dwarves are bad. That they are the reason for this mess.”

 

Fili shook his head sadly. It seemed the child wasn't so immune to the dark side of life as he had assumed. “Well to some extent it is our fault, but I don't think we should be getting all the blame. It is hard because everyone is greedy and wants the gold in the mountain.”

 

“What's so special about the gold?”

 

“Nothing. It is just gold, but well gold is gold after all.”

 

“That makes no sense.” Tilda argued her face screwing up in confusion.

 

Fili laughed, when you looked at it through a child's point of view that was true, there was no sense in it. “When you grow up you will find that you will have to take care of yourself and whoever else is apart of your family. To do that you will need money, and gold is considered a really good exchange for money.”

 

“Well I don't want to grow up.” Tilda said petulantly. 

 

Fili chuckled. “Well I wouldn't worry about that right now.”

 

Tilda suddenly grew serious again. “They say there is going to be a fight. They are fighting for the gold aren't they?”

 

Fili looked sadly down at Tilda. “Yes.”

 

Tilda started sniffling. “But... but I don't want my dad to fight. He could get hurt or... or...”

 

“Hey, hey, it's going to be alright.” Fili said soothingly, pulling her into a hug. “Your dad's a strong fighter he will be fine.”

 

Tilda pulled back and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. “You'll be fighting too right?”  
  


Fili froze, he hadn't decided yet what he was going to do. “Umm maybe.”

 

“You'll look after him won't you? You'll keep him safe like you did with us at Laketown.”

 

Fili looked at the girl in front of him, mind racing. That was a big promise to undertake, and something that he was not sure he could promise. In the end though, the puppy dog eyes won out. “Yes I will look after him.” Guess that answered that question. 

 

Tilda gave a sunny smile, and skipped out of the building, worries already forgotten. “Great, now come on we have to go explore some more!”

 

They were about to enter the next building when Sigrid came rushig up to them. “Tilda! Where have you been? I've been worried sick.”

 

Tilda pouted and crossed her arms. “I've been with Fili. He's nice. He plays with me unlike you.”

 

“Tilda you know you can't just go running off like that. It's dangerous.”

 

“I'm sorry about that.” Fili said stepping in. “It's my fault, I should have brought her back right away. I can assure you that no harm would have befallen on her though.” 

 

Sigrid looked at Fili with a little smile. “It's alright, I'm glad it was you she ran off with. Thank you for looking out for her.”

 

Fili gave a little bow which caused Tilda to giggle. “It was my pleasure.”

 

Sigrid smiled then turned to Tilda. “Okay come on you rascal. You have to help me pack up our things again.”

 

“Do I have to?” Tilda whined.

 

Sigrid just shook her head then turned back to Fili. “Oh, I think Bard wanted your help with something. I would go find him if you aren't too busy.”

 

“Will do m'lady.” Fili said with another bow before watching them wander off. He prayed to Mahal that nothing bad would happen to them.

 

* * *

  
  


The sun was setting when Gandalf arrived in Dale. “Gandalf where have you been?” cried Fili rushing up to him.

 

“Fili! What is going on?”  
  


“Thorin and the rest of the company are camped out in Erebor. He won’t give the Laketown residents their share of the gold, nor will he give Thranduil the stupid necklace, which is the reason the elves are preparing for war. Please Gandalf you have to fix this.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m going to only bring worse news. Now can you take me to Thranduil, and who is in charge of the Laketown villagers?”  
  


“Who’s asking?” Bard asked coming up to Gandalf and Fili.

 

“This is Bard” Fili inputted. “He is the current leader of Laketown appointed by the villagers after the Master of Laketown died in the attack of Smaug.”  
  


“Ah, well Bard, I bring dire news which I need to discuss with you and Thranduil” Bard nodded and indicated to follow him. Gandalf made to follow then paused and looked at Fili. “You should come along too Fili. What are you doing here anyways?”

 

“Kili got injured by a poisonous arrow leaving Mirkwood, and Thorin wouldn’t let him leave Laketown to continue the journey since it would slow him down. I decided to stay behind and help him, and we were there when Smaug attacked. We managed to get out, but I went back to deliver the black arrow to Bard so that he could kill the dragon, so we were separated. They continued onto Erebor without me thinking I was dead, so I stayed with the Laketown villagers to help them move to Dale. Earlier today Bard and I went to try and reason with Thorin, but he won’t listen, and now I’m disinherited.” Fili gushed out with a gasp.

 

Gandalf peered down at Fili with a confused look on his face, then entered the tent leaving Fili to follow in after him.

 

“You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves.” Gandalf had started saying when Fili entered. “War is coming. The sespits of Dol Goldur have been emptied. You’re all in mortal danger.”  
  


“Is that where you went when you left us?” asked Fili.  
  


“Err, yes” Gandalf replied uncomfortably.

 

“What are you talking about?” Bard asked, referring to the war that Gandalf spoke of.

 

“I can see you know nothing of wizards” interrupted Thrandruil. “They are like winter thunder on a wild wind, rolling in from a distance breaking hard and along, but sometimes a storm is just a storm.”

 

“Not this time” Gandalf replied annoyance creeping into his voice. “Armies of orcs are on the move. These are fighters they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength.”  
  


“Why show his hand now?” Thranduil asked arrogantly.

 

“Because we forced them. We forced them when the company of Thorin Oakanshield set out to reclaim their homeland.”

 

“Wait you were the one who told Thorin that he had to go on this quest” said Fili.

 

Gandalf looked at Fili sadly than continued on “I know, but I did not realize what was going to happen. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the defiler was sent to kill them, his master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position. This is the gateway for reclaiming the lands of Agmar in the north. If that foul kingdom should rise again, Rivendale, Moria, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall.”

 

“These orc armies you speak of Mithandril, where are they?” Thranduil asked.

 

“They are already almost here” replied Gandalf solemnly.

 

Fili paled. Was there really no way to stop the bloodshed? Fili couldn’t help thinking that everything was pointless, but he had to stay strong, he couldn’t break down now. There had to be something that they could do. Fili jumped in surprise when he noticed that Thranduil had neared him and reached out a hand and ran it through his hair.

 

“You want me to put aside my history with the dwarfs and fight with them against this orc army?” Thranduil asked Gandalf while continuing to stroke Fili’s hair. Fili wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t really like Thranduil touching his hair, but he was a lone dwarf amongst an army of elves, and he didn’t want to upset him more then he already was. Fili was already walking on thin ice just for being the race that he was. So Fili just stood uncomfortably hoping that Thranduil would stop soon, but the elf king seemed to quite enjoy petting Fili’s hair and did so for the remainder of the conversation.

 

“Yes, that is what I’m asking of you.” Gandalf said looking weirdly at Fili and Thranduil.

 

“If the orc army is coming, then there is no way that a fight can be avoided.” Bard interjected.

 

“Twelve dwarves are a piece of cake, an army of orcs is something else entirely. I do not want my people put in danger.”

 

“How bad is it?” Fili asked.

 

“Every man, dwarf, and elf are needed in this fight.” Gandalf responded. “Even with that chances are slim.”

 

“I will not work with dwarves.” Hissed Thranduil.

 

Gandalf again looked curiously at Thranduil and Fili, but decided to not pursue that subject and continued on with the more pressing matter. “So you are going to just take Erebor, find your necklace and then leave?”

 

“That is the plan.” Thranduil replied smugly.

 

“Thranduil, let’s not be too hasty.” Bard interjected. “With an army of orcs coming down on us, my people will be caught between the fires. They will be slaughtered without your armies help. Please think about this.”

 

“When do you expect the army to get here by?” Thranduil asked Gandalf ignoring Bard for the moment.

 

“They will be here tomorrow, midday most likely.”

 

“Not much time…” Thranduil mused petting Fili’s hair. He then chuckled. “The dwarves have run out of time. Haldir, if you see any movement on that mountain shoot it.” Thranduil called out to one of his henchmen.

 

Fili gasped. “No, please…”

 

Thranduil looked down at Fili. “Do not worry about your kin little one. This is all just a pretense to get the armies ready for battle. Politics must be played, power struggles must be shown. It is all just a bunch of silly games.” This confused Fili, but then Thranduil stroked one last hand through Fili’s hair, pausing on a strand, holding it between his fingers for a moment before finally dropping it and going back towards his seat. “Now all of you leave my tent now. I have things to plan which does not concern any of you.”

 

Bard nodded and gestured for Fili to follow him before leaving the tent. Fili followed him as well, but looked back to see Gandalf staring between him and Thranduil with a calculating look in his eyes before shaking his head and exiting the tent as well.

 

* * *

 

Bard and Fili walked alongside each other in silence. Fili decided to break the silence. “Your daughter, Tilda, made me promise to look after you in the battle tomorrow.”

 

Bard laughed. “It will be a miracle if anyone survives this. Thank you though.”

 

Fili glanced at Bard in surprise. “I thought you were always an optimistic.”

 

“Hardly” replied Bard. “But a leader has to inspire hope in people during tough times, so I come across as one. In reality I tend to be more of a pessimistic.”  
  


Fili laughed. “Well who wouldn’t be in times like these, but one thing I have witnessed during this quest is that help can come from the strangest of places. You can’t give up hope, especially before anything has happened yet.”

 

Bard looked down at Fili, then shook his head and laughed. “You my friend, are something special. Whatever happens tomorrow, I’m glad to have you by my side.”

 

“And I you” replied Fili.  
  


It was now dark in the city of Dale, and with the dark came the cold. Fili wished he had warmer clothes on, but with all of the chasing around that had been going on he sadly only had light layers with him. He shivered a bit, which drew Bard’s attention. “You need a warmer jacket! Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Some other towns person would have a greater need for it. I didn’t want to impose.”

 

“And so you freeze to death? How is that logical? Come let’s find you some clothes.”  
  


Fili opened his mouth in protest when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar mop of curly hair. “Bilbo! What are you doing here?” Bard who had started to walk off in search of a jacket quickly turned back around to assess this new unexpected development. Bilbo, who seemed a bit lost, looked quite relieved to see Fili and quickly walked over to him and Bard.

 

“Fili! It is good to see you alive and well. When Kili, Bofur, and Oin returned saying that you were dead it just made this whole quest seem so bleak.”

 

“Well I’m alive and well… well as well as I can be. How is Kili? Is his leg still holding up?”

 

“Yes he’s fine. Worried though. Everyone is. Thorin has lost his mind, and you going against him has only made it worse.”

 

Fili shook his head sadly. “My mother warned me about this. It’s called the gold sickness, and the line of Durin is especially susceptible to it.”

 

“I thought something of the sort must be the reason. He is so different from when we started this journey.”  
  


“What are you doing here if you don’t mind me asking?” Bard interjected.

 

“Right! I may have a way to bring about peace between the dwarfs and the elves and humans.”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“Can we go find Thranduil to discuss it with you both?”

 

“Of course.” Bard conceded, gesturing for Bilbo to follow him. The three of them made their way back to Thranduil’s tent. Along the way they bumped into Gandalf.

 

“Bilbo! What are you doing here?” Gandalf asked in surprise.  
  


“Gandalf you’re here! Where have you been? Everything is a mess.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t have been here to at least try and sort it out. Now why are you here again?”

 

“Oh right, I have a plan that might bring about peace between the dwarfs, elves and humans. We are just going to Thranduil now to discuss it with him.”

 

“Care to join us?” Bard asked.

 

“Of course” replied Gandalf, never one to want to miss political dealings if he could help it.  
  


They entered Thranduil’s tent and of course Thranduil was not amused. “I told you that I’m to be left in peace.”

 

“I… I’m sorry for interrupting, but my name’s Bilbo, and I’m the burglar that Thorin hired to accompany his company on this quest. I have a proposal to bring about peace between the dwarfs, elves, and humans.”

 

Thranduil glared at the hobbit, making Bilbo shrink back a bit. Thranduil then looked over to Fili and gestured for him to come to him. When Fili went and stood beside Thranduil, his hand went up into Fili’s hair as if on automatic. “Is this Halfling telling the truth? He is the fourteenth member of your company?”

 

“Yes”  
  


“So.” Thranduil started turning back on Bilbo with a glare. “You are the one that snuck around my home, and broke the dwarves out of my prison.”

 

Bilbo gulped. “Ah, yes that would be me.” He replied meekly.

 

Thranduil frowned still stoking Fili’s hair. This was going to be a regular thing when in Thranduil’s presence Fili mused. It could be worse, Thranduil could have not allowed Fili to listen in on their plans, or worse have him locked up and guarded. “Very well, let us hear this great plan of yours.” Thranduil conceded.  
  


Bilbo took a breath to steady himself, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Arkenstone. Fili gasped. How did Bilbo manage to sneak the most precious rock out of Erebor? If Thorin knew, he would have Bilbo’s head. “H-how?” Fili asked  
  


“Thorin sent me in first alone to confront the dragon. While I was… dealing with Smaug, I stumbled across it and put it in my pocket. When I saw Thorin becoming more and more mad, I thought it was a good idea to keep it to myself. I consider it my share of the treasure.”

 

“So you have a stone… how is this supposed to help us?” Bard asked.

 

“This stone is the dwarves’ special gem. Their sacred relic. You plan on us using this as a bargaining chip.” Thranduil stated staring at Bilbo.

 

“Yes, that is my plan. He wants that stone more than anything, and I believe that he will be willing to trade whatever it is you want to get it.”

 

“Interesting plan, but I doubt it will work. More likely he will get even more mad and stupid.” Thranduil mused.

 

Bilbo deflated, but Gandalf patted Bilbo on the shoulder reassuringly. “While getting Thorin to agree to a trade is bleak at best, this does present an interesting opportunity.”  
  


“How so?” Thranduil asked twirling a piece of Fili’s hair around his finger.

 

“It shows that the elves are willing to work with the dwarves, so that when the army of orcs arrives, the dwarves will be more willing to give their aid.”

 

“You have a point-”

 

“What army of orcs?!” Bilbo interrupted. His eyes widening in surprise and fright.  
  


“There is a bunch of orcs making their way to Erebor with the plan to take it.” Bard inputted.  
  


“I must warn Thorin!”

 

Fili smiled. Even after everything that Thorin put Bilbo through, the hobbit still wanted to help him. If only Thorin wasn’t so blind.

 

“And how would you explain to Thorin where you got this information from?” Gandalf asked.

 

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth then said angrily, “It doesn’t matter how I got the information, Thorin needs to be warned.”

 

“You can’t Bilbo. You have just committed treason against him, you can’t go back to the mountain.”

 

“But… but…” Bilbo spluttered.

 

“Gandalf is right you can’t go back.” Bard said. “Fili, do you mind taking Bilbo to find a place to sleep for the night?”

 

“Now hold on!” Thranduil interjected. “I think it would be more beneficial if the Halfling stayed with one of my elves. Fili may be aligned with us, but that does not mean that he won't do a favor for an old friend.”

 

Fili opened his mouth in protest, but then paused. Yes he understood why Bilbo should not go back to the mountain, but at the same time Thorin did need to be warned. “Can’t we at least send a message or something?”  
  


Thranduil gave Fili a rare smile. “I would not worry about Thorin. He will have already prepared his dwarves for battle. Is that not right Bilbo?”

 

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. “Err, yes Thorin has the other dwarves creating blockades and putting on armour and such.”

 

“See.” Thranduil said stroking Fili’s hair. “Thorin and his company will be prepared. Besides he is the one in the strong holding with that mountain. Us elves and humans will be the ones out in the open when the orcs arrive.”  
  


Gandalf coughed to get everyone’s attention. “Right, well Bilbo that’s settled then, you will be staying here, and whatever happens tomorrow will happen.”

 

Bilbo slumped his shoulders in defeat, but nodded.

 

“Good.” Thranduil said. “Haldir, escort Bilbo to a place to sleep for the night, and make sure that he stays there.” He said staring pointedly at Bilbo who shifted uneasily in his place. Fili made to follow after Bilbo, but Thranduil’s hand on his arm paused him. “And where do you think you’re going?”

 

“With Bilbo, he needs someone to talk to who will sympathize with him. I won’t do anything stupid.” Fili huffed getting annoyed with Thranduil’s antics.

 

Thranduil searched Fili’s eyes, whatever he was looking for he seemed to find since he just nodded his head, and his air of indifference returned to him. Fili went to exit the tent, but turned around at the entrance. Thranduil's weird habits had reminded Fili that he had a son, a son who seemed to not follow his orders because of a certain elf. “I understand why you banished Tauriel, but if you want to remain on the right footing with your son you may want to reconsider that sentence.”

 

Thranduil cocked his head, his face unreadable. Fili just nodded his head and left. He knew a troubled relationship when he saw one. Fili and his mother did not have a good relationship, and the only reason that they could handle each other was because they both loved Kili deeply. If Dis had treated Kili as she did him, Fili did not think they would have been able to live under the same roof. Legolas obviously had strong feelings for the she-elf, and if Thranduil pushed Tauriel away, then Legolas will also leave as well. He did not know what Tauriel’s feelings towards Legolas were, but he could only hope that either way she would not hurt Kili. For if she did she will feel his wrath.

 

Why did Kili have to fall for an elf? Fili thought morosely. He shook his head, it was no good pondering these thoughts, and hurried after the forms of Bilbo and the elf in charge of guarding him.

 

Haldir showed Bilbo to a small covered up area, and gave him some blankets and a pillow. “If you need anything just ask, I’ll be right outside.” He said, nodding to Fili as he exited the enclosure. Bilbo fussed around with the blankets trying to make them comfortable, the silence stretched between them becoming awkward. Finally Fili broke the silence. “Are you alright?”

 

Bilbo sighed and turned around to face Fili. “I don’t know.”

 

Fili nodded sympathetically. “I’m sorry.”

 

Bilbo laughed sadly. “It’s not your fault. You are just as much a victim here as I am.”

 

Fili chuckled. “Look at us, a disinherited dwarf, and a hobbit a million miles from home. Caught in between a war that is fueled by greed.”

 

“Yes, it is always the selfless ones that get hurt.” Bilbo stared at the wall for a second then shook his head. “Do you think Thorin will be able to get some sense knocked back into him?”  
  


“I don’t know. My mother only told me about it. I think the only reason she did tell me was because she thought that I was going to be the one to fall prey to the sickness, and she didn’t want me to hurt Kili. Like I would ever do that.”  
  


“You? You are probably the last of the dwarves to care about gold and treasure, why would your mom say that?”

 

“We don’t always see eye to eye.” Fili said sadly. “I remind her too much of my father, it pains her to see me, so she always has been short with me.”

 

“Ahh” Bilbo nodded his head in understanding.

 

“Anyways,” said Fili quick to get away from the subject of his childhood. “I think that Thorin will see some sense. Underneath it all he is a good dwarf, and would make a good King.”  
  


“I hope your right.” Bilbo said softly. They sat in silence for several moments before Fili again spoke up. “I know you said that Kili was alright, but is he really?”

 

Bilbo took a moment to answer before finally speaking hesitantly. “Physically, he is as right as rain. When we thought you were dead though… he well… he was unhappy.”

 

“Don’t try and sugar coat it, tell me what happened!” Fili said sharply.

 

“He went sort of crazy, and no one could help console him. Bofur told me that was the reason they left for Erebor so soon after Smaug's attack. Kili was attracting too much attention from the humans, and not the good kind mind you. Thorin’s madness also didn’t help, probably helped foster it to be quite honest. Both of them were muttering about gold and things being taken away from them.”

 

Fili closed his eyes and shuddered. He never wanted Kili to have to go through that, and to hear him being so broken pained Fili terribly. “I should have…”

 

“Fili, from what I gathered you were part of the reason Smaug is dead. You saved all of these townspeople’s lives, and most likely ours as well. And you are alive. You are a hero, and Kili will love you all the more for it, don’t fret over a bit of pain that he experienced.”

 

“But it wasn’t a just a bit of pain!” Fili shouted pacing back and forth. “He needed me, and I wasn’t there for him.”

 

“Fili, calm down. Yes he was devastated when he thought you were dead, but now he knows that you are alive, and he is fine now.”

 

Fili stopped pacing and turned to Bilbo. “Really?”

 

“Well, as fine as one can be considering what he went through.” Bilbo mused. “When he heard your voice it was like the sun had come back in his life. He wanted to go after you, but Thorin would not allow it.” Bilbo paused then chuckled. “Do not be surprised though if he has some choice words with you when you two meet up again.”

 

Fili smiled weakly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” They both laughed at that before Bilbo suddenly sat up and looked at Fili with a gleam in his eye. “So Fili, I have told you what has been going on in Erebor, now you have to tell me what has been going on with you. I hear you are quite the dragon slayer!”

 

Fili laughed. “Ah, I will gladly pass on that title to Bard. He was the one who shot the arrow, I just helped.”

 

“So modest.”Bilbo tutted. “But come on, spill!”

 

So Fili filled in Bilbo on all that had come to pass since they had parted at Laketown. Bilbo was an attentive listener, gasping and chuckling in the right places. When Fili finished though, Bilbo frowned and seemed to be puzzling over something.  
  


“Has my story not filled your expectations?” Fili teased lightly.  
  


“No… it’s just, Thranduil seems to have this weird obsession over you, and I thought your story would shed light on that, but it didn’t.”

 

Fili laughed. “I know as much as you do on that subject. From what I can gather, he has this weird obsession with my hair. I put up with it because, well it could be worse, and it seems to give Thranduil peace.”  
  


Bilbo shook his head. “It’s not just your hair, he seems to have taken a liking to you. Though you are right, he seems more agreeable with you around. Almost like a regular being.”  
  


“Thranduil, like a regular person!” Fili mocked gasped, putting a hand to his chest, his eyes twinkling.

 

Bilbo laughed. “You’re right, that is impossible.” They both grinned at each other.

 

It felt good to be around familiar company and to laugh once again. For now it chased away the darkness and impending doom that was approaching all too quickly. For now the two friends just shared stories and laughed with each other long into the night. Hoping against hope that tomorrow would bring about a lighter outcome than what was foretold.


	5. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the battle. Everyone is getting ready, but things don't look too good for our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everybody that's stuck with me so far!  
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> Mistakes are my own.

The morning light crept into the world waking Bilbo and Fili up. They had fallen asleep sometime in the early hours of the morning from exhaustion, but the big day was here. Neither of them could have stayed asleep for much longer anyways. Bard came by to fetch Fili, and inform Bilbo that Gandalf wanted to talk to him. Bilbo scurried off, while Fili got his armour and weapons ready.

“Where do you keep all of those?” Bard asked looking over the various knives and daggers that were spread out. Fili only had a couple that had remained with him from the start of the quest, the rest being lost along the way, or being taken by the elves in Mirkwood. The rest he had picked up from here or there, never feeling truly comfortable unless he had at least four hidden weapons on him at any given time. “Oh that’s a secret” Fili said with a smile and a wink, but then turned serious. “While these are all really handy, I do need some swords if I want to be of any use during the battle.”

Bard nodded understandingly. “I was just going to take you to the makeshift weapons hold to help you pick out a sword.” 

“Swords” Fili replied simply.

“What?”

Sword-s” Fili repeated. “I’m ambidextrous, so I fight with twin swords.”

Bard laughed and shook his head. “You will never cease to surprise me. Come on, we will find you two swords then young dwarf.” Fili nodded slipping the last dagger in his boot before following after Bard.

The ruined city of Dale was a flurry of activity. Elves were moving as if in sync, gathering weapons and going into formation. Humans were rushing about bumping into each other and creating lots of noise. The women were trying to round up the children to bring them to a safe holding, while the men were finding weapons and armour, or practicing fighting. Many of their eyes betrayed their fear, none of them having experienced a battle before. Fili knew how they felt. Before this quest Fili had been so inexperienced with the gruesome terrors of the world. Even now he did not truly know what a true battle was like. He doubted the terror and horror of it all would ever leave.

Bard handed him two swords. “Will these do?”

Fili took them and inspected them. They were a bit big for his liking, and heavier than the ones he was used to, but he wasn’t in a position to complain. “They will do fine, thank you” Fili replied strapping them onto his back.

Thranduil then came up to them astride a huge elk. “Are you ready?” He asked them, his piercing eyes gazing down at Fili.

Fili just nodded, finding his voice to have momentarily left him. Thranduil reached out his hand towards Fili, but he was too high up to elegantly reach Fili’s head. “You are quite an interesting creature” Thranduil said instead. “Take care little one.” Fili stared at Thranduil in shock, but was distracted when another elf came and brought a horse for Bard, who mounted then reached out a hand for Fili to help him climb on. This time Fili sat in front of Bard so that he could see. Bard gave a nod to Thranduil and together they rode out to the mountain with their armies. Today there was going to be war.

* * *

 

The armies gathered at the gates of Erebor. Row upon row of elves in golden armour stood at attention, waiting for their king’s command. At the top overlooking balcony stood Throin and the rest of the company. Fili’s heart started beating quicker when he noticed Kili. He was decked out in armour, but he was too far away to make out any other discerning features. It was good to see him in the flesh though. As Thranduil’s elk and their horse broke through the ranks an arrow from above came and skirted at the feet of the elk.

“Leave, or I will place an arrow between your eyes.” Thorin yelled. The other dwarves seemed to shift uncomfortably, noticing Fili’s presence alongside Thranduil and Bard. The elves behind them all nocked an arrow aiming at the dwarves who all ducked and covered except for Thorin who remained standing with his arrow drawn. He hesitated then lowered his bow, the elves followed suit.

“We have come to tell you that payment of your debt has been offered and accepted.” Thranduil called out.

“What payment? I gave you nothing, you have nothing!”

Thraduil smirked in that way of his without moving a muscle on his face then pulled out the Arkenstone. The other dwarfs gasped and started murmuring, and Thorin was obviously shell shocked. Then…“BILBO!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU TRAITUROUS CREATURE!?”

Fili flinched. That strange beautiful relationship that had started to form between the hobbit and the dwarf was now destroyed. All because Thorin could not… no would not fight the madness that was taking over his mind.

“IF I EVER SEE YOUR SLIMY FACE AGAIN I WILL DESTROY YOU!” Thorin continued.

“Thorin stop it!” Fili called out, not able to contain it anymore. He slid down from the horse and stood out in the open. Vulnerable to arrows that may come down on him.

“Fili!” hissed Bard, while Thranduil sucked in his breath. Fili just turned and shot them both a glare before looking back up at Thorin.

“This stone” spat Fili. “Is what you want. What you have desired ever since you were thrust from your home. We are giving it back to you, and only asking that you fulfill the promise that you made. We are hardly asking for much!”

“ ‘We’… you associate yourself with them now?” Thorin hissed. “You are just as much a traitor as the Halfling is.”

“I have not betrayed you Thorin.” Fili stated. “I’m just following through on the promises that I made. Something that you don’t seem to understand.”

Thorin snarled then knocked his arrow and pointed it at Fili.

Pushed him to far thought Fili dryly, his heart beating a mile a minute. Would Thorin really kill him? His own nephew, even with all the bad blood that has formed between them?

“NO!” The cry pierced the air and Fili’s eyes widened to see Kili push Thorin, making him stumble and lose his grip on the bow.

“You stupid child!” Roared Thorin making to hit Kili.

“KILI!” Fili called out desperately. Once again he was not there to protect his brother. Luckily before Thorin could do anything Dwalin intervened, pulling Thorin back.

“Enough Thorin!” Dwalin shouted while Kili scurried out of they way. Thorin started struggling against Dwalin's hold, but before anything else could happen Gandalf stepped out from behind the armies ranks, Bilbo creeping after him.

“You’re not making a very splendid figure, as King under the Mountain are you, Thorin son of Thrain?” This seemed to give Thorin pause. Silence seemed to echo over the valley, could this finally be what makes Thorin see reason? Then the sound of an army marching could be heard breaking the silence. At first Fili thought that it was the orc army arriving, but to his relief he saw that it was actually Dain Underfoot and his army of dwarves. Actually that wasn’t much of a relief since Fili knew how pig-headed and stubborn Dain could be, and this situation was about to get a whole lot more messed up.

Thranduil turned and barked orders at the elves, who turned and started to approach the oncoming dwarf battle. The sounds of the company cheering could be heard from above. Fili just sighed and shook his head. This was just what we needed- more people hating one another.

Bard also galloped off to lead his people leaving Fili to follow after Gandalf and Bilbo.

“Good morning. How are we all?” Dain started out. “I have a wee proposition if you don’t mind giving me a bit of your time. Would you consider… JUST SODDING OFF!!”

Fili rolled his eyes. That was Dain alright, always taking things to the extreme. Really though, why was Thranduil even thinking of attacking the dwarves? Don’t they remember that an orc army will arrive soon?

“ALL OF YOU! RIGHT NOW!” Dain continued. Causing some stirrings amongst the humans forcing Bard to call out to them to stand steady.

“Come now lord Dain.” Gandalf interjected.

“Gandalf the grey.” Dain acknowledged. “Tell this brothel to leave, or I’ll water the ground with their blood!”

“There is no need for war between dwarves, men, and elves. A legion of orcs march towards the mountain. Stand your army down!”

Ah, good, at least Gandalf remembers the orcs. Though Dain won’t really care about that Fili mused.

“I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite who wishes nothing but ill on my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin… I’ll split his pretty head off him! See if he’s still smirking then.”

More cheers could be heard from the company. Thranduil smirked then looked around his army. Once he spotted Fili, he gestured for him to approach. Fili hesitated, but then thought what the hell. In for penny, in for a pound. He made his way towards Thranduil while the elf king responded to Dain. “He’s clearly mad… like his cousin.”

“Do you hear that lads? Come on, let’s give these bastards a good hammering.” Dain yelled riding on his pig to rile up his army. Fili had made it to Thranduil’s side, and the elf leaned down and picked him up and placed him in front of him on the elk. “Before you make any sudden rash decisions, I think you should hear out the wise words of one of your kin.” Thranduil called out calmly.

Dain turned and paused. “Fili?” he said in surprise.

Fili gulped, well here goes nothing. “Dain, please listen to me! Gandalf is right, an army of orcs is coming, and it would be foolish to waste man power on a silly feud between elves and dwarves when a real threat is approaching.”

Dain stared at Fili confusedly, but then Thorin’s voice had to make its presence known. “Do not listen to that traitor Dain! He is no kin of ours.” Fili’s stomach churned as Dain’s stare turned to one of anger and distrust before he went back to rallying his troupes.

“You tried little one” Thranduil murmured into Fili’s ear stroking his hair. “Seems you really are a special dwarf, the only one who can understand reason.”

Fili just felt so lost. What was he really doing? He tried to protect the citizens of Laketown, but here they are having to fight in a battle. He tried to get Thorin to see reason and keep his promise, but Thorin had disinherited him. The idea with the Arkenstone had gone off the rails, and he once again was not there to protect his brother. The one person who he had sworn to protect back when he was only five, and the one he had failed most of all. This whole quest he had let his brother down, from the mountain pass to Kili getting shot to abandoning him to go kill a dragon. He was also the reason Thorin almost hit Kili! Kili looked up to Thorin, he was his role model, and because of him that special bond might be broken. And now… well Fili was a traitor to his own kind. He’s on the side of the elves for goodness sake. He was basically Thranduil’s pet if the hair stroking was any indicator. He wasn’t special, he was just a stupid dwarf who kept on making stupid mistakes that hurt other people and wanted nothing more than to be back home and safe at the Blue Mountains with Kili.

GRISHHHH!! 

Out from the ground burst out wereworms. Shrieking out, and leaving behind tunnels. Their wails causing a shiver to run down Fili's spine. Just behind the worms came and army of orcs. Row upon row marched out, their ugly voices yelling and screaming.

Here we go thought Fili bitterly. The real battle was about to begin.

* * *

 

It was as if the world paused for a second. The armies of dwarves, elves, and men all stopped what they were doing and looked in surprise at the upcoming army. Then all three armies seemed to come to some sort of acceptance and agreement and they all got ready to attack the incoming orc army together. How this exactly came to pass Fili was not entirely sure, but the three armies seemed to work together surprisingly well. Of course Fili was not entirely sure what to do. He was currently on an elk, surrounded by elves shooting arrows, should he stay put, or go to his kin and fight there?

“Go with the Halfling little one, stay safe.” Thranduil told him.

“I can fight!” Fili said feeling a bit miffed turning around to face the elf king.

Thranduil shook his head and smiled. “I know, but I will not have you hurt.” Fili gaped wordlessly at that. Since when does an elf care for a dwarf? Especially one such like Thranduil.

“Bard!” Thranduil called out. “Take Fili here to Bilbo, make sure that they are in a safe place.”

“No no! Let me fight!” Fili protested, trying to get off the elk, but Thranduil just picked him up like he weighed nothing and deposited him on Bard’s horse who had ridden up beside the elk.

“Do not let him fight.” Thranduil said giving Bard a pointed look. Bard nodded and secured Fili on the horse making it impossible for Fili to get off without hurting the human, which Fili was not going to do regardless of the circumstances. Bard turned the horse and rode off to find Bilbo and Gandalf.

“Bard, let me down! I can fight, I’m not some weakling that Thranduil seems to think I am!” Fili shouted angrily.

“Trust me I know Fili.” Bard replied. “Just humour him for now. I will drop you off with Bilbo, then leave to go fight with my kin. What you do then is up to you.”

Fili looked at Bard, searching his face for any deception. Bard just gave him a look then continued searching for the hobbit. “Thank you for understanding.” Fili said quietly.

“You are my friend, and I know that you are a great warrior, and have more courage than men three times your size. Thranduil sees you as this precious, pure item that needs to be protected. While you are pure, I know you are not made of glass. If you want to fight, you will fight.”

They finally saw Bilbo and Gandalf amongst the elves. Bard stopped and let Fili down. “Just promise me that you will be safe.”

Fili looked up at Bard and smiled. “I’m glad to have counted you as a friend, fight hard, and take good care of your family and people.”

“That sounds like a good bye.” Bard said worriedly.

“I don’t make promises that I might not be able to keep.” Fili replied before ducking behind an elf and running away. Bard looked after the young dwarf, already regretting his decision to let him go.

* * *

 

 

“Ah Fili there you are.” Said Gandalf when Fili approached them. 

“Have you seen or heard anything from the mountain?” Fili asked.

“Its quiet.” Was all Gandalf said, which was answer enough. Thorin was really so far gone that he wouldn’t even go out to help fight with his kin.

Fili swallowed and clenched his jaw. “Right well, I guess I will go fight then.”

“Wait Fili.” Gandalf called. “I have to go attend to some business, look after Bilbo if you don’t mind.”

Bilbo looked affronted. “I can take care of myself.”

Gandalf just stared pointedly at Fili. Fili sighed. “Of course.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. I’m not some child!”

“We are not saying you are some child Bilbo. You are not a fighter that’s all.” Fili replied kindly.

“Come, let’s find some high ground where you will be safe.”

With a final nod to Gandalf he dragged Bilbo away with him. “You know, me protecting you will probably help me get back in Thorin’s good books if we all make it out of here.” Fili joked.

“What are you talking about? Thorin hates me now.”

“Nah, he just feels betrayed. Once he gains his senses back, he will forgive you, maybe even concede that you were right.”

“The day Thorin admits that he is wrong is the day that I’ll take a warg as a pet.”

Fili laughed. “You might want to start looking for one then, since love makes people do strange things.”

“Love? What has love got to do with anything?”

Fili turned to Bilbo in surprise. “You mean that…? You don’t know!?”

“Know what?” Bilbo asked crossly.

“Thorin loves you!” Fili said then paused and said uncertainly. “And you love him too don’t you?”

“I… what?! NO! I mean… how?” Bilbo sputtered, blushing. “He does?” Bilbo then asked hopefully.

Fili just laughed and shook his head. “Come on. Let’s just get up to that ridge there. We should be able to survey everything from there.” In truth Fili felt a bit cruel giving Bilbo hope like that. In reality Thorin probably wasn’t going to snap out of his gold sickness, and so he would not be able to return his affections to the Halfling. It was war though, and the likelihood of their survival was slim to none. Having a bit of hope and cheer during dark times just made things the slightest bit bearable. That was why Fili told Bilbo about his observations of Thorin’s feelings towards him. He hadn’t lied. Thorin did love Bilbo, but the pairing may never be able to unfold into its true potential.

They had reached the ridge and looked down at the surrounding battle field. Things were going full swing. Bodies were flying all over the place and blood seemed to be the new color of the month. Really it was horrifying and made Fili feel sick. There just seemed to be too many orcs for any positive outcome to come to pass.

Out of the corner of his eye Fili spotted Azog and a bunch of orcs make there way towards Ravenhill. That's odd Fili mused, the main battle wasn't there so what was the orc leader doing?

“Don't know how any of us are going to survive this.” Bilbo murmured surveying the surroundings.

Fili hummed in agreement still trying to figure out what Azog was up to. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

Just then the sound of a great bell could be heard, and the stone barricade that covered the entrance to Erebor was smashed open. There was a bull horn sound echoing into the valley, and out came twelve dwarves running.

“My God! Thorin and the company are fighting!” Bilbo whispered. Hope and pride were easily visible on his face. Fili also felt his heart swell. Maybe Thorin wasn’t so lost after all.

“I’m going to fight with them. Stay here.”

“Wait no, I’m going with you.” Bilbo replied.

“No! I brought you here to keep you safe. You are staying here!”

“I’m not going to hide when I have something to fight for!”

“Oh, and you didn’t have something to fight for before?”

“I thought it was hopeless.”

“It still is! Twelve extra dwarves fighting does not turn the tide in our favour. We are still outnumbered.”

“All the more reason for us to fight!”

Fili searched his head trying to find a reason to make Bilbo stay out of harms way, but when it came down to it he couldn’t think of any. After all it would be hypocritical of him to force Bilbo to the sidelines when he had protested his own benching. He sighed and shook his head. “Very well, but stick with me. If you die, Thorin will have my head.”

Bilbo just smiled. “Don’t worry, I have a way of not being seen.”

“You can still be hit by a stray axe.” Fili said dryly.

They were halfway down the hill when they ran into Gandalf again.

“Where are you two going?”

“We are going to fight.”

“I told you to keep Bilbo out of harm’s way.” Gandalf addressed Fili.

“Well I will have none of that.” Bilbo replied sternly.

“I have just heard from Legolas that another group of orcs are coming from Dun Gund Bad. Things are looking worse and worse.”

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it.” Fili said, then he looked out to the battle field and noticed Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin were on battering rams. “No!” he breathed.

“What?” Bilbo asked alarmed.

“Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin are heading up to Ravenhill to fight Azog.” Fili turned to Gandalf. “They are heading towards a trap aren’t they?”

Gandalf nodded sadly. “I’m afraid so.”

“We have to warn them!” Bilbo cried already running towards Ravenhill. Fili cursed and ran after him.

“Keep him safe!” Gandalf cried after Fili, who just waved his hand in reply.

Bilbo and Fili ran and crept towards the base of the hill. They had been lucky so far in that the battle seemed to be avoiding them. Fili had yet to have to take a life. Quickly they scaled the mountain. Fili was surprised at how agile Bilbo was, but pleasantly so. They finally reached the landing where Thorin and co were supposed to be. Bilbo reaching the top first.

“Bilbo!” Thorin said. The relief and affection was obviously heard in his voice.

When Fili crawled over the top Thorin starred for a second. “Fili” he whispered. Then he strode over and hugged him. “I’m so sorry my sister’s son. I… I don’t know what came over me.”

“All is forgiven.” Fili replied hugging his uncle back fiercely. Relief washing over him to know that he had his uncle back.

“Fili! Bilbo! It is good to see you two are alright.” Dwalin said coming up to them. Fili smiled and nodded at the bigger dwarf before looking around for his brother. Fear creeping up on him when he could not spot him.

“Where is Kili!?”

“I sent him into the tunnels to check around. See if there is anything to find.” Thorin replied.

“No! I have to go after him.” Fili cried, about to run off when Thorin grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a trap! Azog will have the place teeming with orcs. If Kili goes in too far he will be surrounded! I have to go in and stop him.”

Thorin’s face paled, then nodded. “Hurry!”

Fili just scrambled off hoping he wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that not all the canonical deaths will happen in this fic... there will be deaths, but not everyone will die ;)


	6. Fight and Have Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are finally reunited, but good times are brief and battles need to be fought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, just a quick chapter for now.  
> Mistakes are my own.

Please let Kili be alright. Please please please. If his brother was captured he did not know what he was going to do. He was supposed to protect him! Why was he always failing at the one job he valued the most?

Fili quickly ran up the steps and to his immense relief spotted Kili exiting the lower level tunnels and begin to make his way up to the upper levels. “KILI!” Fili screeched out desperately.

Kili turned around in surprise and wariness his sword drawn, but then he saw Fili and relief and happiness spread across his face. “Fili!” he breathed, running down and hugging him.

They clutched each other desperately. Never before had they been separated for so long. “I thought you were dead.” Whispered Kili, tears coming down his face. Fili felt tears spring up in his own eyes.

“I know, and I’m so sorry for that.”

Kili pulled back and brushed the tears away. Then a look of anger flashed across his features and before Fili knew what was happening, he received a punch in the face. Fili stumbled backwards surprised at first but then laughed. “Bilbo warned me that you might do that.”

“Yeah, well Bilbo’s a smart fellow. Never do that again you hear me?!”

Fili nodded. “I won’t”

“Good.” Then Kili pulled Fili in for another tight hug. “You scared me so much. It was horrible, everything felt wrong and out of place.” Kili started crying again.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Fili whispered, clutching at his baby brother. “I’m here now. You’re okay.”

A noise came from above, startling them and they both pulled back and spun around, weapons drawn. Kili made to go after the noise, but Fili hurriedly stopped him. “No! It’s a trap. Let’s go back to Thorin and we will regroup and decide what to do next.” Kili gave one last glance up above before nodding and turning around with Fili to head back to their uncle.

“So what happened after you left?”

“I’ll tell you the whole thing when we make it through.” Fili replied.

“Promise?” Kili asked, and Fili knew that Kili was asking for more than just a promise for the story.

Fili turned and looked into Kili’s eyes. “Promise.”

* * *

 

They made it back to Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo who were waiting anxiously for them. All of them smiled in relief when they saw them return.

“Okay so what’s the plan now?” Bilbo asked.

Everyone just looked at each other stumped. “We fight?” Dwalin suggested. It was a war after all. Just then a pack of orcs came racing down towards them.

“I guess we are fighting.” Thorin agreed, hefting his sword and running towards the oncoming orcs. Dwalin let out a roar and followed close behind. Fili and Kili looked at each other their eyes reflecting their fear and determination before following their elders. Unnoticed to the dwarves, Bilbo slipped on the ring before following after them. Hidden by the darkness.

* * *

 

Orc after orc seemed to come at them. Fili’s arms were getting tired and his breath was coming out in gasps. He was now going through the motions mechanically, almost detached from the proceedings. His only running thought was to keep Kili safe. Just then a shrill shout filled the air.

“KILI!!”

Fili turned to Kili in worry. Did something happen to Kili that he had somehow missed?! No Kili was fine, he was still by his side. Looking tired but still physically able to fight. At the sound of his name though he actually paused to look around for the voice. This put Kili in a vulnerable position causing Fili to have to change his tactics to cover him.

“Tauriel!” Kili shouted, worry and a bit of desperation apparent in his voice. The elf came to view, her red hair still somehow perfect even amid such dire conditions. What did she want now? And screaming out someone's name in the midst of a fight is not the smartest thing to do.

Kili made a move to go towards her, but just then another group of orcs arrived blocking his way. Among the group of orcs were Bolg and Azog, deciding to finally join the battle.

“The line of Durin shall end today Thorin!” Azog called out menacingly.

Thorin was currently battling off six orcs so could do no more than yell back at Azog. “I will kill you orc scum! Mark my words.”

Azog just laughed and made his way towards Fili with Bolg going after Kili.

Fili swore internally, shit! How was he supposed to protect Kili while having to simultaneously fight off Azog. He only hoped that Tauriel would be able to do that duty instead. He quickly disposed of the orc that he was fighting with and turned to face Azog. Azog was bigger and stronger than Fili, but didn’t have the technique or the speed. Nonetheless it was going to be a difficult fight, one Fili was not sure he could win.

Their swords clashed. Fili nearly buckled under the weight of the blow. Another thing in Azog’s favour was that he was fresh. This was his first fight. Fili on the other hand was tired, both physically and mentally. Not just from the fight today, but from the whole ordeal that was the journey. It had been non stop from the start, and Fili had barely had a chance to catch his breath it seemed. The stress and heartbreak from the last couple of days did nothing to help either. Even so Fili gritted his teeth and continued on. He would not be beaten so easily.

The fight seemed to go on forever. Every time one seemed to get the edge, the other would retreat a bit or press forward and they were back where they had started. Fili’s arms burned, and his lungs felt like they were on fire. How much longer could he go on? After a particularly hard blow Fili stumbled back and tripped over a rock. He fell down, his sword flying and right then knew that he was finished. Azog leered down at him and raised his sword to give the killing blow.

“DO NOT TOUCH MY TOUCH MY NEPHEW!” Thorin roared jumping in and blocking Azog’s sword. Azog laughed darkly, and the two foes started fighting fiercely.

Fili rolled onto his hands and knees gasping. He felt so weak and tired. How was he supposed to find the strength to continue? Then….

“KILI!!!!!”

It was Tauriel. Fili looked up in panic and saw that Kili had fallen much like Fili had with Bolg stalking towards him, sword raising. Without thinking Fili scrambled to his feet and ran.

Everything seemed to slow down. His heart was pounding in his ears, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Fili thought he heard Dwalin yell at him, but he couldn’t be certain. All that mattered was getting to Kili, to save his little brother.

Bolg had reached Kili, who was desperately trying to scramble away. His sword was lost somewhere, fear evident in his eyes. Fili felt terror crush through him.

No, this can’t be happening. Not like this, please no!

Bolg paused to leer down at the dwarf, which for Fili was enough time. The sword came down and…

 

* * *

 

 

Dwalin gave a mighty roar, and chopped off Bolg’s head. He then quickly turned to face the oncoming group of orcs that were fast approaching. His job after all was to protect the Durin sons. Overhead the eagles were coming. Swooping in and tearing down orcs with their mighty talons or dropping heavy rocks while in the air. Beorn had also arrived and was doing much damage in his bear form. Slowly but surely the tide was turning. Humans, elves, and dwarves alike could see a glimmer of hope.

Thorin was still fighting Azog, but he was losing badly. The initial adrenaline from stopping his nephew's death had long since worn off and now he was just tired. Tired and weak from all the fighting and madness that had clouded his mind. Every sword block was a battle of its own. For one second Thorin lost focus, stumbling and Azog's pronged arm pierced his stomach. Thorin fell down with a gasp of pain as Azog laughed above him. With a leer his nemesis raised his sword to finish him off.

Just when Thorin thought that all hope was lost, out of nowhere a wound appeared in Azog’s chest. Azog's eyes widened in surprise before he fell crashing down on the ice. Dead. At last. Thorin stared in confusion, his sight going blurry from the blood loss, the pain, and the exhaustion. Before he blacked out though he thought he saw Bilbo seemingly appear out of thin air, rushing towards him with a worried look on his face. That wasn’t right, thought Thorin blearily, he should be happy.


	7. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle is Over! The Orcs are defeated! Everyone is happy! Yayyyyy!!!
> 
> ... if only that were true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :(

Fili looked down and pulled Bolg’s sword out of his chest. He looked at it dazedly. A small price to pay for his brother’s safety. He turned to his brother and laughed which quickly turned into a racking cough spitting up blood onto the white snow. He felt weird, sort of dizzy... yet not. He could no longer feel his legs and so he fell to the ground. He was so tired.

“Brother! No! Stay with me… please!”

Fili looked at his brother in confusion, his features were all contorted, but he still looked beautiful, still looked perfect. “I love you.” Fili said softly.

“You promised me!” Kili sobbed. “You promised me that when this was done, you would tell me what happened. You have to keep your promise. You’ll be alright, we’ll find Oin, or… Tauriel!” Kili turned to her frantically. “You’ll heal him, like you healed me right?”

Tauriel just looked at him sadly. “This is different. Poison is one thing, but a stab wound to the chest? I can’t save him… I’m sorry.”

“No no no no…. please!” Kili turned back to his brother who was fading fast. “No stay with me! I don’t know how to live without you. You promised!” Kili said weakly tears pouring down his face.

“I’m sorry….” Fili whispered, his sight already fading. “I…. I’m sorry brother.”

Fili stopped breathing.

Kili looked down at his older brother. The one constant in his life, the glue that held him together.

Despair and anger coarsed through him.

“YOU PROMISED!!” Kili yelled beating at Fili’s lifeless body. Tauriel came over and pulled him away.

“He’s gone Kili.” She murmured. “There is nothing you can do.”

“No… NO! He can’t be! He… he promised.” Kili said brokenly. “He said that he would tell me what happened. That when this was all over…” Kili gasped, his heart hurt too much.

Dwalin had just finished killing off the last orc in the area and came back to them. He gasped when he saw Fili’s body on the ground. He had been too focused on the orcs to have noticed what had happened to him. “Fili…” he whispered. He turned to Kili who was sobbing and screaming what seemed like nonsense. The elf was desperately trying to keep a hold of him.

A ways away the noises of an orc group could be heard. Kili froze when he heard them, then let out a growl that was more animal than dwarf. He wrenched himself from Tauriel’s grasp and made to go after them. Dwalin quickly intervened and grabbed Kili. He knew that if Kili went into battle again he would just get himself killed.

“Let go of me!” Kili snarled.

“No Kili, you are in no condition to go fight.”

“I don’t care!” Kili yelled.

“Your brother did not just sacrifice himself so that you would go get yourself killed.” The elf interjected.

At that Kili seemed to sag. “I can’t… I can’t live without him.” Kili whispered brokenly.

Dwalin did not know what to say, just held onto the young dwarf a little tighter. Kili collapsed and broke down sobbing. Dwalin holding on to him, while Tauriel stood watching over them.

Just then Bilbo appeared, running up to them, fear written across his face. He stopped when he saw the predicament that they were in. His eyes looking from Kili and Dwalin to Fili’s body lying on the ground. His face paled even further. “No!” He whispered. “Not Fili too.”

Dwalin’s blood turned to ice at those words. “What do you mean?” He asked hoarsely, not sure if he wanted to find out.

“Thorin…” Bilbo said weakly, he let out a sob before continuing. “He’s badly hurt. I don’t think he is dead yet, but he will be soon if he doesn’t get immediate attention.”

Tauriel turned to look at Dwalin, then looked back at the Halfling. “Take me to him, I may be able to help.” She knew that if Kili lost another family member today, he would be lost.

Bilbo nodded then turned and scurried back towards Thorin, Tauriel following behind. When they got there, Tauriel noted that the dwarf was still breathing, and was relieved to see that the stomach wound didn't seem to have hit any vital organs. There was still a chance he could make it. Quickly she knelt by his body, and took out some herbs she was carrying and set to work.

It was a different process from healing Kili, it was both more difficult, and the results would take more time to heal. She did what she could then stood up and turned to the Halfling. “He should be able to live if he receives more medical attention soon, and stays in bed rest for at least two weeks after he wakes up, preferably longer.”

Bilbo nodded starring at her in awe. Dwalin then came up to them carrying Kili, who had passed out.

“Here, you carry Kili, I’ll carry Thorin.” Dwalin said giving the young dwarf to Tauriel. She carried him gently, looking down sadly at the dwarfs face. Even in his sleep there was a frown marring his features. The young carefree dwarf that Tauriel had started to get to know was gone. She knew that whatever future she may have had with him was now not possible.

They made their way down the mountain. The battle was basically over. With the help from the eagles the orcs had been stopped. Tents were now being erect to help the wounded. Tired faces of elves, human, and dwarves alike could be seen everywhere. Many were mourning lost loved ones. There had been much death today.

They came to the tent where the rest of the company was. Dwalin was relieved to notice that everyone else was fine, well as fine as one can be in such a situation. They all stood up and hurriedly went over to them. Gasps went around when they noticed their king’s condition. “He should be fine if he gets medical attention.” Dwalin said tiredly.

Oin quickly ushered Dwalin into the tent to place Thorin down on a bed. He looked worriedly over at Kili, but Dwalin just shook his head. “He’s fine, just passed out from exhaustion.” He would leave telling them about Fili’s fate till later.

Just then Bard, Thranduil, and Gandalf entered the tent. “Where is Fili!?” Bard asked worriedly.

“He has passed on.” Tauriel said softly.

Or not thought Dwalin dryly.

The companies’ reactions were a smattering of gasps and whispered no’s. Bard grew ashen, but the most surprising reaction was from the elven king.

Thranduil’s eyes seemed to flash red. “Where?” He hissed. “Where is my golden dwarf?”

“Up at Ravenhill.”

Thranduil turned to Bard. “I told you to send him to a safe place!”

Bard shook his head, still in shock. “I… I gave him to Gandalf like you said.”

Thranduil turned to Gandalf about to start hissing at him, but Gandalf spoke before he could say anything. “Dwarves are a stubborn race. There was nothing I could do to stop him once he made up his mind to fight for the ones he loves.”

Thranduil turned back towards Tauriel. “Take me to him!”

Tauriel frowned and looked like she was about to say something biting but paused, looked at Kili first then nodded and exited the tent. Thranduil and Bard followed after her leaving a shocked silence in their place.

“Did Thranduil just...?” Bofur asked.

The rest of the dwarves just shook their heads in confusion.

* * *

 

Thranduil and Bard followed Tauriel up to Ravenhill. Bard felt a heaviness settle in his heart. He had come to view Fili as a close and trusted friend. One of the few that he had really. That little dwarf had risked his own life to help kill the dragon to protect Bard’s son from encountering more danger than necessary. For that alone he owned Fili a huge debt. Counting in all the other selfless deeds the dwarf had done, he should be paying him back for decades to come. Now… well now all he could do was mourn him, remember him.

They finally reached the landing where Fili’s body lay. Tauriel pointed to where the dwarf was before quickly departing. She was after all still banished from Mirkwood, and not on good footing with the elf-king.

The body looked so small and insignificant. Just another dead body covered in snow and blood. His blond hair was strewn across the ground, a mess. Red blood covered the ground around him, and there was a gaping hole in his chest. His eyes were still open. Once full of life, knowledge, and youth… now just cold and empty. It was all wrong.

Bard knelt down beside the dwarf. Tears springing to his eyes. He carefully reached out and closed the dwarf’s eyes. “Thank you for everything.” Bard whispered.

Thranduil felt very confused and upset. Something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. The young dwarf that lay before him had opened up something inside of him that he couldn’t quite understand. Fili had this essence of purity that so few people possessed. He had been brave, loyal, strong, and selfless. He loved strongly, and was always willing to protect others, even if he barely knew them. Thranduil had known that these qualities usually led to a quick death, but… not to him, never to him. Hell, he himself- Thranduil- had tried to ensure the dwarf’s safety. What happened? Why? Thranduil felt a pain in his heart for the young dwarf, and that scared him. Why did this dwarf affect him so much? “He would have made a great king.” Thranduil murmured staring down at the lifeless creature. “I would have been honoured to work with him.”

Bard looked up at Thranduil from his position crouched beside Fili. “While the orcs gave us a common enemy, Fili gave us a common friend, which is a more powerful thing. We should honor that by trying to find an agreement between us and the dwarves to work together so all of us prosper.”

Thranduil looked down at Fili, pondering Bard’s words. After a long pause he slowly responded. “If Thorin is agreeable, then yes, I think that is what the little one would have wanted.”

Around the corner came Legolas. “Dad” he said in surprise. “What’s going on?”

Thranduil turned to his son. Relief washed over him to see that he was alright. He then remembered Fili’s words prominently.

“ _I understand why you banished Tauriel, but if you want to remain on the right footing with your son you may want to reconsider that sentence”_

Such words should not be wasted. He cleared his throat. “Legolas, I’m glad to see you are well. When you see Tauriel next, tell her that she is no longer banished, but that I would like to speak with her when the time is convenient for the both of us.”

Legolas looked surprised, but nodded his head, a hint of a smile gracing his features. He turned to go, but Thranduil stopped him.

“Wait… one more thing.” Thranduil walked up to Legolas and put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “I know that I can be very cold and distant. Ever since… ever since your mom died it was like the light of my life left with her. Even so, I should have done better by you. I just want you to know that I’m proud of you. And your mother would have been proud of you too… she loved you very much. More than anything.”

Legolas seemed shocked. Stunned into silence for several long moments. “Th-thank you father.” He finally said before turning around to find Tauriel.

Thranduil turned back to Bard who looked at him calculatingly. “Taking Fili’s advice?”

“How could I not?”

Bard could not answer that question.

* * *

 

They arrived back at the makeshift tents. When the company of dwarves saw Fili with their own eyes, most of them started crying. Ori even broke down bawling.

“What are you going to do with him?” Bard asked holding Fili.

“We will bury him in the stone where he is supposed to go.” Balin replied. “For now I guess you can lay him with the rest of the dead that have so far been recovered.”

That didn’t sit right with Bard, and neither to Thranduil who scowled. “No, I will have a tent set up where he can lay before he is ready to be set in the stone as per your tradition. Us elves can use some herbs to preserve the body so that he doesn’t start to decay and smell.”

Balin looked at Thranduil in surprise. “Thank you, that is very kind of you.”

Thranduil glared at him and continued on. “When Thorin awakes could you inform him that I would like to speak with him. It is high time that the feud amongst our species be put to rest.”

This made Balin speechless and he stared with a gaping mouth at Thranduil. Dwalin had to step up and speak for him. “Yes of course.” He replied gruffly.

Thranduil bowed his head at the company then left. Bard remained still holding onto Fili.

“You can put him in here for now.” Dwalin told Bard gesturing to the tent. Bard nodded and entered, putting Fili down on an empty makeshift bed. It almost looked like Fili could only be sleeping, able to wake up at any time. Bard swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes filling up again.

“You have grown to care for him dearly.” Balin observed. “In such a short time.”

Bard laughed sadly. “It may have been only a few days, but he will probably be the closest friend I will ever have. Imagine that.”

Balin nodded sadly. “You will have to tell us one day what the lad did to charm even the heart of the cold elf-king.”

“Yes, of course… one day.”

They stood in silence for several minutes, then young voices could be heard outside the tent.

“Where is our dad?”

“Is he alright? What happened?”

“Daddy!!”

Bard turned towards the voices of his children. “Sigrid! Bain! Tilda! I’m in the tent.”

His three children rushed inside and hugged him.

“I thought you were hurt… or worse” Sigrid whispered shakily.

“I’m alright sweet ones.”

“Then what are you doing here? Isn’t this a sick tent?” Bain asked before noticing the golden hair dwarf lying on the bed. “Oh.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Tilda asked innocently.

“Is he…? Oh god.” Sigrid gasped shaking her head vehemently. “No… no, not Fili.”

Bain was shocked into silence. This was the dwarf that had risked his life to protect him. He was like his hero.

“Daddy! I don’t understand.” Tilda cried getting upset from her siblings’ reactions.

“It’s okay Tilda. Fili here… well he… he’s not with us anymore.”

“He’s dead.” Tilda said softly, understanding dawning in her eyes which was soon replaced by horror and pain.

Bard nodded sadly. Tilda started crying then, and Bard pulled her up into his arms. Then he turned and pulled his other two children into a family hug. Sigrid was sobbing openly, while Bain still seemed to be in shock.

Balin looked on from the corner silently. It was amazing how one dwarf could affect so many different people in such a short amount of time.

* * *

 

The tent was erected for Fili, and he was placed inside. The elves quickly getting to work on preserving his body. Bard went with his children to get some sleep. Assessing the damage done to his people and taking account of those who died would wait for tomorrow. Thranduil retired to his own quarters, refusing to allow access from anyone. The company of dwarves one by one had to admit defeat to the need of sleep. They all went and found places to rest except for Oin who stayed up and watched over Thorin and Kili throughout the night. Bilbo had fallen asleep at Thorin’s side, refusing to move.

Kili woke up in the early morning light of dawn. His whole body was sore and aching. He tried to get up, but groaned and flopped back down on the bed. It was too much effort. Then as if a light switch had been flicked on in his head, the memories of yesterday’s events flooded back into his head. Him going to save Tauriel, fighting Bolg, him almost getting killed, and…

“NO!” Kili scrambled to his feet, heart racing, ignoring the lingering pain in his muscles. “No no no no.” He looked around frantically for his brother. That was just a dream right? A mistake. Any minute now Fili was going to walk into the tent and give him a hug, and tell him about fighting the dragon like he promised. Like he promised.

Oin, who had left the tent to get some clean clothes and some water, had just returned. “Kili! Get back into bed. You are in no condition to be moving around like that. Though you have no drastic physical injuries, your body still needs lots of rest.”

Kili turned and looked at Oin with wild eyes. “Where is my brother?”

Oin paled. “Kili, please just get back into bed.” He said patiently.

“Tell me!”

At that point Dwalin also entered the tent. He paused at the sight of the distressed heir pacing around wildly asking for his brother. There was no easy way to get around it, so Dwalin decided to get the band aid ripped off right then. “Kili come with me.”

“I don’t think that’s wise Dwalin.” Oin tried to input, but Dwalin just ignored him, ushering Kili out of the tent.

“Are we going to my brother now? Why isn’t he with us? Is it because Thorin still banished him?”

“What do you remember from yesterday?”

At that Kili faltered, but then his face arranged in one of sheer stubbornness. “We were fighting in the battle. The eagles came and we won.”

“Yes, but specifics.”

Kili just shook his head. “I must have hit my head or something. It’s all very fuzzy.”

Dwalin felt his heart sink at that. Kili was obviously lying, not wanting to face the truth. The only problem was, how much did he believe his lies, and what will happen when he faced the truth?

“Why are we going into elf territory?” Kili asked uncertainly, slowing down his steps.

“This is where Fili is” replied Dwalin evasively. “Besides it is hardly ‘elf territory’ as you called it. Each race just prefers to be with their own kin now after yesterday’s horrors.”

“Wouldn’t Fili rather be with the humans than the elves though?”

Dwalin just shook his head, and led Kili to the tent where Fili lay. Two elf guards stood in front of it. They looked exhausted, and worn down. A sight rarely seen from elves. When they approached they just bowed their heads and let Dwalin and Kili enter.

The sight of Fili on the bed drew up a lump in Dwalin’s throat. Fili’s armour and old clothes had been removed, and now he was dressed in light blue clothes that lay lightly against his pale white skin. He had been washed, and his golden hair laid around his face with the right braids and beads in place. Two golden clasps for his mustache braids had been put in. flowers and herbs laid around him, giving off a nice fresh, pleasant scent. He looked very beautiful, but unearthly. There was no mistaking that he was dead.

Kili gasped when he entered the tent, seeing that his memories that Kili had refused to accept be true. Tears flowed down his face and he slowly walked over to the bed, kneeling beside it. He grasped Fili’s hand and shuddered to find that it was ice cold. He didn’t let go though, and just knelt there, starring at his brother’s face. He couldn’t have talked even if he had tried at that point. His throat was too closed up from grief. He just stayed there by his brother, not even noticing when Dwalin left the tent.

Dwalin had decided to leave Kili to mourn in peace. That was a private moment that Kili deserved, and Dwalin did not feel comfortable being in their presence. He nodded to the elves when he exited and quickly made his way back to the company. He doubted Kili would be exiting for a while.

* * *

 

The next two weeks seemed to move both slowly and quickly at the same time. The deaths were accounted for, and the wounded and sick were either healed or laid to rest. Neighboring kingdoms and cities sent food and supplies to help once they heard the news, and slowly some sort of normality returned. With Thorin still asleep though recovering well, Balin, Dain, and Gloin decided to be in charge of Erebor’s finances. With much heated arguing from Dain’s part the promised gold was given to Bard, and the Laketown villagers to help them restart their lives. Bard decided that it was best for his people to start rebuilding Dale. Make it a city that was livable again, now that Smaug was dead. They also returned the necklace to Thranduil, but he refused to confer with them saying that he would only discuss matters with Thorin once he was awake. To be honest, the three dwarves were pretty relieved at that.

Kili, well Kili remained at Fili’s side. He refused to talk to anyone and barely ate or drank. The rest of the company were worried about him, and did everything they could to make him come out of that tent. Not even Bofur or Ori could do anything. When Bilbo had come back after being dragged from Thorin’s side to go visit Kili to no avail Bofur decided to change tactics. He went to the red haired elf that had healed Kili in Laketown.

“Excuse me milady, can I have a word with you?” Bofur asked kindly.

The elf turned around and stared down and the dwarf. Taking in his frumpy hat and weird hair style. “What is it that you wish to speak to me of?”

“It is about Kili milady.”

Immediately her face turned closed off. “I’m sorry I will be of no help to you.” She made to move away, but Bofur quickly intervened.

“Please! I noticed how you two seemed to be close. You risked your own life to save him. You abandoned your own people to do so. Does that not mean anything?” Bofur pleaded.

Tauriel sighed she stopped, but she turned her back to the dwarf before she spoke. “If things had turned out differently… maybe, but I will be of no help to you. His grief for his brother is too strong for anything to sway his mind. He will not listen to me if I went to talk to him.”

Bofur frowned, this was not going as he had planned. “Why not?”

“Because when you take away that one person that has meant so much to you for your entire life, it is impossible to just move on. Kili, well Kili may have been able to see me, and love me if things were different. If Fili had not left that boat to go kill that dragon, then Kili could have loved me. Fili left though, and in doing so made Kili realize how important his brother was to him. He didn’t realize that until he was gone. Now he will never forget.”

“So you can do nothing?”

“Nothing that will help. Let him mourn in peace. Your kind are strong, he will recover, and take on his duties as the new heir to Erebor’s throne. Though I must warn you, the once free-spirited wild dwarf you once knew is gone. That dwarf died alongside with Fili.” With that she nodded her head and quickly parted. This time Bofur did not get in the way.


	8. Awake

Thorin groaned in pain as he came to the world of the living. Everything hurt, his stomach felt like it was stretched too tight, his limbs ached, and his head was pounding. He yearned to go back to the blessed peace of unconsciousness, but to no avail. He shifted a bit and then let out a huge groan. A gasp came from somewhere on his side.

“Thorin? Are you awake?”

The voice was quiet, tinged with worry, concern, and a bit of hope. Thorin knew that voice, he had grown to trust that voice, to cherish it. Bilbo! He made to speak, but only a groan left his mouth. Slowly he opened his eyes, regretting it almost immediately when the light seared him. “Agh!”

“Hey, hey it’s alright!” Bilbo hurriedly hovered over him, holding out a glass of water, and mostly being uncertain of what to do. Should he go get Oin? Stay by Thorin’s side?

Thorin had screwed his eyes closed after his first attempt of opening them, but upon hearing Bilbo’s agitated voice he attempted to do so again. The light still hurt his eyes, but he slowly grew accustomed to his surroundings. He first noticed Bilbo. He looked worn out. Giant bags were under his eyelids, his eyes were bloodshot, hair a mess, clothes dirty, and there was a worried line between his eyebrows. Thorin’s heart clenched at the sight. He attempted to speak again, but nothing more than a cough came out. This sprung Bilbo into action, who had been standing there holding the glass of water uncertainly for the past few minutes. He carefully lifted the glass to Thorin’s lips making him drink.

The water brought great relief to Thorin’s parched throat. Thank Mahal for the simple things in life. With his throat now appeased he attempted to speak again, and this time he could talk though his voice was very raspy and dry.

“What happened?”

Bilbo flinched back at the question and his eyes grew tight. “Why don’t you recover first? You can deal with all that stuff after you have healed.”

Alarm bells rang off in Thorin’s head. The Halfling was hiding something. “No. Tell me now.” He growled.

Bilbo’s shoulders shagged in defeat. “You were fighting Azog. You defeated him, but not before you were stabbed in the stomach. I… I thought you were going to die.” Bilbo starting sobbing at this point which made Thorin feel horrible. “Tauriel, one of the Mirkwood elves, saved your life. You’ve been out for a bit more than a week, and you’re supposed to stay in bed rest for at least a couple of more weeks.”

Thorin’s face closed off when he heard what happened to him. “Why would an elf save my life?” he spat.

Bilbo shot Thorin a look. “Why? Because she didn’t want any more death to happen that day. Because she could. Because not all elves are bad and evil like you think they are. In fact, I think that the majority of them are very nice beings.”

Thorin glared at Bilbo, but when he made to move a bit, he grimaced in pain. This stopped Bilbo’s rant, and he immediately turned worried. That argument can be saved for another day. “Try not to move around too much, you don’t want to open your stomach wound. I think I should go get Oin. Let him check up on you.”

“No!” Thorin called out. He didn’t want to be left alone. “Please stay.”

Bilbo hesitated then nodded and sat back down at the seat beside Thorin’s bed where he had stayed for the better part of the past week. “Fine, though I should really call for Oin.”

“It will be fine.” Thorin said wearily. “He will probably come poking around sooner or later. Now tell me about the rest of the battle.”

Bilbo looked reluctant to give forth the information, but eventually he started speaking. “Well… as you know the elves, dwarves, and humans all worked together against the orcs. It’s amazing what rivals can do together when they have a common foe. Just goes to show you that it’s better to look at the bigger picture than focus on petty things like necklaces and gold.”

“Bilbo!” Throin growled. 

“Right, right.” Bilbo responded looking flustered. “Ok, well everyone was fighting together, and we were up on Ravenhill, fighting a group of orcs. Azog and Bolg came down to where you were, and well, you know what happened with Azog.” Bilbo paused and looked away. Thorin was getting increasingly annoyed with this.

“Bilbo, you are not telling me anything that I don’t already know.”

Bilbo jumped, seemingly having been lost in his thoughts. “Right, okay, so umm… Dwalin killed Bolg. That’s right, so Dwalin killed Bolg, and so the two big orcs are dead. Of course there are still a lot of orcs, and even with everyone working together we were still outnumbered. Things weren’t looking too great, but then the eagles came! They came and dropped rocks on the orcs, and Beorn came with them, you remember Beorn right?”

“Yes.” Thorin replied icily giving Bilbo a look that said that he was not an idiot.

“Right, well Beorn came and did some damage in his bear form, and so did Radagast, with his rabbits and birds. Mainly it was the eagles though that did most of the saving. So after the eagles arrived things looked up, and well the orc army was defeated.”

Thorin nodded at that. Seemed to make sense. “What happened afterwards?”

“Umm well everyone was busy looking after the wounded, and making tabs of the dead.” A couple of fresh tears rolled down Bilbo’s cheeks, but he quickly moved on. “Balin, Dain, and Gloin started getting Erebor’s treasure sorted. They promised to give Bard the gold that they were owed since you know… it’s the right thing to do.” Bilbo shifted nervously at this. Thorin just nodded. After he had woken up from the gold sickness it became clear how selfish and pig-headed he had been when dealing with Bard and Thranduil. Thranduil he didn’t regret, but he should have kept his promise to Bard.

“And umm… they gave Thranduil his wife’s necklace back.”

“THEY WHAT!” Thorin roared attempting to get up, but the pain was too much.

Bilbo squeaked and backed up. “Thorin think reasonably! Without Thranduil’s aid this battle would have been a certain defeat. You have to put aside your petty malice with the elf-king. He is willing to do so and so you should try to do the same.”

Thorin just glared at the tent ceiling, and Bilbo sighed and shook his head. Still the ever stubborn dwarf that he had fallen in love with. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. “Anyways so now everyone is trying to repair the damage done to the mountain and human cities. The different races have for the most part remained in separate sections of this makeshift camp, and we have mostly been waiting for you to wake up so real negotiations between the elves and humans can take place. Only after you have fully recovered of course.”

“So everyone is alright?”

Bilbo froze at that. He looked at Thorin with wide eyes and opened and closed his mouth.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

At that moment though Oin came into the tent with a basket of herbs in his hands.“Thorin! You are awake!”

Bilbo jumped up in haste. “Yes! Yes he’s awake, and you should check him. Make sure that his wounds are all fine and everything. I have to… I have to go do stuff.” Bilbo was talking far too fast and brightly to be natural. Something was up.

“Bilbo.” Thorin growled, but Bilbo had already scurried out of the tent. Thorin turned to Oin to demand answers, but the old medic had conveniently forgotten his ear trumpet so couldn’t hear a word he said. With a sigh he let Oin look over him, whatever Bilbo was hiding from him, he would find out soon enough. For now he might as well rest and try to recover.

* * *

 

Bilbo ran out of the tent blindly and kept on running. He didn’t know where he was going, just knew that he had to get away from the tent. He had stayed by Thorin’s bedside for the past ten days praying that he would wake up. Now that he had it was both a blessing and a curse. How was he supposed to break the news to Thorin that Fili was dead? Thorin needed to recover, and hearing such tragic news would only set him back.

He bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

“Bilbo? What are you doing outside of Thorin’s tent?”

It was Dwalin. He had been carrying some wood back to the camp when Bilbo had ran into him. The big dwarf carefully put the wood aside before helping the Halfling to his feet.

“Thorin’s… Thorin’s awake.” Bilbo said before starting to sob. Dwalin was at a loss as to what to do. Wasn’t that good news? He awkwardly patted Bilbo on the back trying to comfort him. Too his surprise and slight terror Bilbo basically jumped into Dwalin’s arms sobbing into his chest.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Dwalin asked hesitantly.

“Well yes.” Mumbled Bilbo. “But, but no. I don’t know.” Bilbo continued to sob for several minutes before finally calming down and stepping back blushing slightly. “I’m sorry about your shirt.”

“Its alright” Dwalin replied gruffly.

“Its just, I was so scared that he wasn’t going to wake up. We hadn’t really had a chance to reconcile with each other after what happened, and I was so scared that we were never going to really get that chance. I’ve... I’ve been sitting by his side every day praying. I feel so relieved that he’s awake and will recover, but then I realized that things aren’t ever going to be the same. I’ve been so focused on Thorin that I hadn’t really thought about Fili’s death, but when Thorin asked me to tell him what happened I realized that he doesn’t know! He doesn’t know about Fili, and I… I couldn’t tell him. But he’s going to find out, and that’s going to wreck him. I know it.”

Dwalin shook his head. He wished Balin, or Bombur was here. They would be better at dealing with this emotional stuff. He had to try and comfort Bilbo somehow though. “It’s tough laddie, but the only thing you can do is be there for him. You have to be his rock, the thing that he relies on while he grieves.”

“How can I do that when I’m also grieving?”

“I don’t know.” Dwalin said sadly. “I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Oin had declared Thorin to be in good shape considering what had happened, and warned him that he must stay in bed for at least three weeks. Three! Bilbo had said two! It had barely been one day and Thorin was already going insane. Where was Bilbo anyways? He had left in such a hurry, and Thorin really wanted to know what the Halfling was keeping from him. His thoughts were interrupted by Balin entering the tent.

“It is good to see that you are awake old friend.” His friend and mentor said, as he came and sat down in Bilbo’s discarded chair. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I have been run over by a horse.”

Balin just laughed and shook his head. “This has probably been your worst injury yet.”

“Aye, and hopefully my last. Now Bilbo told me you, Dain, and Gloin have been keeping tabs of Erebor’s gold.”

Balin nodded his head. “Getting right to business I see. Well yes, mostly we are figuring out how much we are going to need to spend to buy food and resources to get through the winter, and where to buy it from for that matter. We also are setting aside gold for Bard’s people.”

“Yes I heard. I also heard that you gave the necklace to Thranduil.” Thorin said coldly.

Balin gave Thorin one of his looks that still to this day made Thorin feel like a child being chastised. “Yes, it is for the best of everyone. On that note, I will inform you that Thranduil wishes to have a council with you when you are ready. He would like to form some sort of agreement between our people so that we will both become better off.”

“The day I form an agreeme-”

“It is high past time to put aside your quarrel with him. He is willing to move past it and so should you.”

“You believe him capable of such a thing?” Thorin sneered.

“Yes. And if you want to honor your nephew’s memory than I suggest that you do the same.”

“My nephew’s memory? What are you talking about?”

For the first time ever Thorin witnessed Balin lost for words and uncertain. “Wait, I asked Bilbo if everyone was alright and he avoided answering me. This is the same thing as well. What happened to my nephews?” Thorin started getting very agitated and felt the need to get up, never mind his injuries.

Balin put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Thorin calm down. You need to relax if you are going to heal.”

“How can I relax if my nephews are in danger or hurt?!”

“That is not the case.”

Thorin felt relief go through him and he relaxed back down on the bed. “Then what did you mean?”

“Kili is fine. He is bodily fit and able as ever.”

There was a silence that fell over the tent. Thorin waited for Balin to continue, but Balin remained quiet. An unpleasant feeling began creeping into Thorin’s gut. “What about Fili?”

Balin did not reply for several moments before finally responding. “If you want to honor your nephew’s memory I suggest that you come up with an agreement with Thranduil.”

Thorin froze. The words echoing in his mind. Honor your nephew’s memory. “No.” he whispered. “It can’t be… how?”

“I’m sorry.” Replied Balin his old eyes reflecting his sorrow.

Thorin felt empty inside. His eldest nephew, his heir. With a gasp he remembered how he had treated him. He had disowned him, cursed him. Said he was not a Durin! The brief meeting in battle was not enough time to right his wrongs. Did Fili die thinking that he hated him? He was so young. It should have been him instead!

“How?” He repeated.

“From what I have gathered, he died saving his brother’s life. Bolg killed him.”

“Dwalin killed Bolg.” Muttered Thorin.

Balin nodded. “Yes, but that was after. Actually only seconds after from what my brother told me. He blames himself for not getting there in time.”

Thorin shook his head. “It wasn’t his fault.” Then Thorin seemed to realize something and looked up to Balin worriedly. “Kili, how is he faring?”

Balin grimaced. “Not well. He won’t leave Fili’s side.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“The elves have set up a special tent for Fili, and preserved his body until a proper funeral can be arranged. This was on Thranduil’s orders mind you. Kili remains at Fili’s side. He barely eats or sleeps and can’t be convinced to move. I worry that he will lose his mind.”

Thorin closed his eyes. The mental pain that the news brought him was worse than any physical injury he could have suffered. “Take me to the tent.” Thorin said trying to get up.

“No, you have to stay here and rest up!”

Thorin just glared at Balin, and managed with much effort and pain to sit up. The room immediately went all spinny and Thorin fell back down on his back in defeat. Gasping for breath he tried to make sense of the world again.

“Once you have recovered enough you can go see him.”

“It may be too late for Kili!”

“I think it’s best if you let Kili grieve on his own for now. He is a strong dwarf, he will get through this.”

Thorin could only hope that Balin was right.

* * *

 

Bilbo stayed away for the rest of the day, but he returned to Thorin at night with eyes downcast and a guilty expression on his face. He feared the wrath that he was going to face, and was not surprised by the look of anger and hurt that flashed over Thorin’s face when he noticed him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about my nephew?”

Bilbo gulped. Thorin sounded so pained and broken. It hurt Bilbo’s soul. “I’m sorry Thorin, I just couldn’t. It was too hard, and I was so emotional. I’m sorry.”

Thorin just looked away from him with a stony expression on his face. It was quiet for several moments, neither of them wanting to be the first to break the silence. Bilbo just stared down at the floor, heart aching. A pained croak pierced the air and Bilbo looked up in surprise. Thorin, the almighty dwarf who was so proud and strong was crying. Not just manly tears either, but ugly big fat drops that rained down his face, shoulders shaking and lips trembling.

Bilbo gasped, he didn’t know what to do. Should he comfort him? Leave? Bilbo got up, and made the move to leave the tent before Thorin’s voice stopped him.

“Wait, please don’t leave me.” It was so quiet and weak, it broke Bilbo’s heart. Bilbo nodded then did the only thing that felt right in that situation and crawled into bed with Thorin. He wrapped his arms around Thorin’s left arm, and carefully laid his head down by Thorin’s shoulder. They lay there in silence finding comfort in each other. Thorin’s sobs finally weakened then ceased. His eyes drooped and he drifted off to sleep, Bilbo’s steady breathing guiding him safely through the night.


	9. Harsh Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are near the end! Hope you enjoy :)  
> Mistakes are my own

Two days later

Things had slowly moved along. Bilbo remained near Thorin, helping him get through his bed rest. Thorin tried to get Kili to come talk to him, but any attempt of removing Kili from Fili’s side was in vain. This troubled Thorin greatly, but there was not much he could do about it. What really worried him was what he was going to tell Dis when she eventually arrived to the mountain. She had always been hard on Fili. His looks too similar to his father’s, but she loved him dearly. He was afraid that she would take it worse than her husband’s death since she would feel guilt for not treating him that well. Also with Kili wrecked she would likely throw a fit. Kili was the baby of the family and should not be hurt at any cost. Seeing him so broken would likely cause her to go into a rage. Dis would blame Thorin of course. She had not wanted Kili to go on the trip, but where Fili went, Kili followed.

He would deal with Dis when she came, and when possible he would try and get through to Kili. Now though it seemed like he had to deal with a certain elf-king.

“Thranduil will like to have a meeting with you now that you are awake.” Balin said.

“I am not fully recovered and in no place to be making deals or hold business meetings.”

Balin sighed. “Thranduil wants to start moving his people back to Mirkwood forest before the winter winds get too harsh. That means sooner rather than later.”

“A couple of weeks won’t hurt them.”

“He wants to make sure that his kingdom so to speak is all running smoothly, then he wants to return, but first he wants to strike a treaty with you.”

Thorin frowned. “Why would he want to return?”

“For Fili’s funeral of course. Also Thranduil has expressed interest in holding a big meeting between you, Bard, Gandalf, and himself to discuss the future situations between the races. He agrees to do this later when you are more recovered. He just wants to lay the foundations during this meeting.”

“Why is he acting like the good guy?”

“Because your nephew showed him a better way.” Balin snapped. It was a low blow bringing up Fili, but Thorin was getting on his nerves. The stubborn dwarf needed some sense knocked into him!

Thorin immediately sobered up. He did not know the full extent of Fili’s influence between the humans and elves, but from what he heard, he had accomplished exceptional feats. Sighing wearily he nodded his head. “Fine, I will see him, but only for an hour. That’s all.” He had to keep some semblance of his pride after all.

Balin just smirked at that, and went to inform the messenger elf that Thranduil could come visit the dwarf king.

* * *

 

Thranduil entered the tent with grace and the air of one that was superior to everyone around him. This made Thorin bristle, but Bilbo laid a calming hand on his arm to make him calm down. He had asked Bilbo to stay with him, for if there was no one to supervise them they would probably end up throwing insults back and forth.

“Thorin, I see that you are doing well.” Thranduil greeted cordially with an incline to his head.

“Thranduil.” Thorin replied through gritted teeth.

“Thorin!” admonished Bilbo, and Thorin lowered his eyes in shame. This was starting out well.

Thranduil, to Thorin’s surprise, just chuckled at that. “You and I will never be friends, I can assure you of that. Fortunately I am not here to make friends, I am here to make allies. I feel that if Erebor and Mirkwood works together we can both grow more prosperous.”

Thorin stared at Thranduil for several moments then decided to hear what the elf had to say. “Fine, what do you propose?”

“We should start by agreeing to delegate a speaker from each of our people who will be the one to deal with most of the politics between our people. Preferably someone who is opened minded and of low temper. Also we are in the position to provide food and other such resources to your people in exchange for gold perhaps? Or if that does not agree with you, perhaps metals that we can asked to be forged to our liking?”

Thorin was surprised to hear what Thranduil had to say. Even more surprising was the tone was business like, and only had respect laced in. there was none of the sneering infuriating demeanor that Thorin was so used to. “I have seen my mistake of holding on to too much gold. Exchanging treasure for food and such will be feasible. As for the respondent I agree, us two should not be dealing with each other on a regular basis. Do you have someone on your side in mind already?”

“I have a couple of choices picked out, but I have yet to make a final decision.”

Thorin nodded. “Okay, I will also need some time to find a good choice. Is there anything else you wish to discuss currently?”

“Well passage through my forest is another thing. I’m correct in assuming that now your people will be wanting to come down from the Blue Mountains to Erebor now that the mountain is reclaimed?”

“That is correct.”

“Well they will be wanting passage through the forest. We will help them guide them through, but I would like to ask you to lend a dwarf to learn the passage as well. So that they can be the main guides for your people. My elves cannot always be at your beck and call whenever they want to cross the forest.”

Thorin frowned a bit at that. “That is a dangerous job.”

“Yes, but it will also give your people more freedom, and the elves will not trouble any passenger who is with them.”

“I see the merit in that. Let me think on this for a bit.”

“Of course. Final decisions do not have to be made today, but if you do decide to agree to this, pick one who is willing to be away from home for long periods of time. It is not the best job for one who has many loved ones close to them.”

Thorin nodded at that. That would be an even harder position to fill than the delegate position.

“This feud between us started because I was unwilling to endanger my people in a battle that would not be won. I feel like we should set some ground work on that as well.”

This made Thorin tense, and Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. Things had been going pretty decently up till now, but past decisions always brought up bad blood between these two. “It might not have been so hopeless if you had aided us.” Thorin spat.

Thranduil sighed heavily. “I do not want to bring up old arguments, but I must make a point. I will always value my people above yours, and you will always value your people above mine. This can create some discord among us in the future if wars or battles are among us again.”

“So what you’re saying is that unless your people are threatened you will not help us.” Thorin hissed.

“No. I’m saying that if your people are in danger we will help, but in a way that will bring about the least amount of loss for my people. We will not abandon you again like we did, but we will not be foolish enough to endanger our lives needlessly.”

“That sounds like a load of shit. You say that now, but the moment danger hits you will be nowhere in sight.”

“There is no honor in backing down from your promises. This works the other way around let me remind you. If we are in trouble I would appreciate it if you were able to help in any way that you can, under the full understanding that it is for your people’s protection comes first for you.”

This gave Thorin pause. What Thranduil said had merit, but his distrust for the elf was too ingrained in him to just kneel over. “I still don’t see how I can trust you.”

“That will come with time. Do not forget that a treaty will also be made up which we will both sign. It will be written in ink. Documented as proof. Elves do not take such things lightly and I hope it is the same for dwarves.”

“This meeting is mostly for me to hear about these ideas before the one later on with Bard and Gandalf isn’t it?” Thorin said, realization dawning in his eyes.

“Yes. I have already discussed this in length with those two, and we believe that this is the best possible outcome.”

“Why couldn’t Bard be the one to deliver these decisions?”

“Because it is best if you and I clear the air a bit if our people are going to be working together in the future.”

“Fine. I will discuss this with my adviser.”

“Thank you."

“Any last items to be brought up? I’m getting tired; I have just woken up from a stomach wound.”

“Right of course, my apologies, I will not keep you much longer, there is just one last thing I would like to ask from you. I would like to return and pay my respects at Fili’s funeral. Would you allow that for me.”

Thorin stared at Thranduil in shock. “You are asking my permission?”

“Yes, he is your nephew, and I would understand if you do not want me to be there considering our history. Only your nephew was a special soul, and made me see things in a different light. A better light. I would very much like to say my goodbyes to him.”

Thorin could see the genuine care that Thranduil had for Fili, it surprised him to no end. “I… I guess that would be acceptable.” He finally managed to choke out.

Thranduil smiled sadly. “Thank you.” He said softly before giving a bow of his head and exiting the tent. Thorin leaned back, fully spent. He could feel sleep creeping up on him and he did not fight it.

Bilbo was left sitting there speechless to what he had just witnessed. The two great kings, once enemies, had managed to have a disciplined conversation. What was happening to this world?

* * *

 

Two weeks passed with much complaining on Thorin's part, and many sighs on Bilbo's. Every day Thorin would ask for Kili to come see him, but every day he would not come. Finally Oin deemed it safe for Thorin to leave the confines of his bed. Thorin all but jumped up, which of course ended up in him doubling over in pain. Oin immediately starting admonishing him while Bilbo almost fell off his chair laughing. Despite his pain Thorin couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction of making the hobbit laugh. It was a rare occurrence during their quest, and he had not heard it once since he had woken up. To hear it now was like music in his ears.

When the pain finally started subsiding Thorin attempted to get up once again, this time much more slowly and carefully. When he finally was able to stand his weakened legs shook with the effort. He was not sure how he was going to be able to keep holding himself upright, but this was solved by Oin thrusting a walking stick into his hands. Thorin grudgingly took it- anything that made him look weak was frowned down on- but he had to start moving again, so it was either the stick or well nothing.

First things first- he had to visit Kili, which invariably meant seeing Fili. Taking a deep breath he exited the tent. He could do this. Thankfully Bilbo remained by his side, lending a helpful hand as they made their way over to the ominous tent. The walk was excruciatingly slow, and it was not helped by the multiple stoppages made by dwarves coming up to him and expressing their delight to see him well again. Outwardly Thorin was cordial and respectful. Thanking the well-wishers for their concern. Inside though, he was seething. These people had laughed at him for taking on such a quest and now they were acting like they were such good friends!

Bilbo noticing Thorin's tension laid a calming hand on his arm and attempted to shoo away as many dwarves as possible. Though the hobbit wasn't able to do much, it still touched Thorin and made the rest of the trip easier. Never before had Thorin been thankful to enter the elven territory of the camp. Or well he should now say human territory since only a few elven folk remained. Most of them having returned with Thranduil back to Mirkwood for the time being. The humans out and about ignored him, which Thorin was thankful for.

As they approached the tent Thorin felt himself hesitate. He had faced armies of orcs, battled trolls and goblins. Faced down a dragon for Mahal's sake! He would bite anyone's head off who dared say that Thorin Oakanshield was a coward... but right now Thorin was terrified. Terrified of what he would find inside that tent.

It was a normal looking tent, like all the rest. There were many indicators of its difference though. It was slightly set apart from anything else. There was a good ten feet circle around the tent that was clear of anything- no garbage or random supplies were scattered around like they did around the other tents. There was also two elf guards in front of the tent's entrance. That and well, everyone seemed to avoid it. Like there was a curse on the tent. Thorin couldn't blame them, hell Thorin wanted to run away from it.

“You don't have to visit today.” Bilbo said softly.

“If not today than when? I fear if I don't go now I won't be able to later. I must for my remaining nephew. I have to be strong for him when I haven't been before.”

Bilbo nodded. “Do you want me to go inside with you?”

Thorin paused. Bilbo was a comforting presence by his side, had stuck with him throughout those long two weeks. The thing was though, this was his family that he had to deal with. Private affairs. He was about to ask him to leave, but glancing back at the tent his courage fled again and he changed his mind. Bilbo gave him strength, and if he was to get through this he needed as much of it as possible. “Please.”

With a nod Bilbo led the way to tent. Thorin’s heart was battering loudly in his chest. As they approached the elf guards just inclined their heads and stood aside letting them pass. Thorin gulped, gathering up his broken courage and stepped inside.

The sight inside the tent took Thorin’s breath away. The room was lit by this seemingly natural light, though how it entered the tent Thorin had no clue. Everything was very white and clean. Two bushes of herbs and flowers adorned the two bedside tables. Everything was very beautiful, but it was Fili himself that couldn’t be missed. He was lying on the bed dressed in light blue clothing that had not a speck of dirt on it. His skin and hair was clean, and the proper braids in his hair and moustache were in place. His eyes were closed and there was no other way of describing him than beautiful. He looked every inch the perfect prince that he was. The only problem was that there was no mistaking that he was dead. His body was too still, his face too peaceful, he could not pass for just sleeping and Thorin didn’t know if this was for the best or not.

Thorin took a step towards the bed, but his legs failed him and he stumbled. The only reason he didn’t fall down was because Bilbo had quickly grabbed a hold of him. Once Thorin had recovered he shook himself and turned his attention towards the other inhabitant in the room. The sight before him was perhaps even more heartbreaking than the still body lying on the bed.

Kili looked horrible. He was still wearing his battle gear which was dirty and blood stained. His hair was unwashed and a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles underneath. His skin was sickly pale and the prominent bones showed just how much weight he had lost. The worst part was the lifeless expression in his eyes. Those auburn eyes that had once been full of mischief and adventure now no longer even looked up to acknowledge the new entrants in the tent. They just kept staring at the corps as though waiting for Fili to get up again. Waiting for the impossible while knowing it wasn’t going to happen.

Thorin could immediately tell that this was driving Kili mad, and his situation was worse than he had feared. He once again cursed his injuries for forcing him to be bed ridden for so long. Why hadn’t anyone done anything about this?

“Kili?” Thorin spoke hesitantly, hoping to get a response. Kili didn’t move, just kept staring at the bed.

“Kili. My nephew. Listen to me.”

No response.

Thorin racked his brain, trying to think of a way to get through to his sister’s son. Bilbo at that point left the tent, leaving Thorin all alone. He scowled, so when the going gets tough he is left for himself.

“Listen, I know this is tough. He is your brother and you loved him and this is horrible, but please you are killing yourself.”

This got Kili to finally look up. He stared at Thorin with cold lifeless eyes. “I think I want to die.”

Thorin’s blood turned to ice. “Don’t say that!”

Bilbo at this moment returned with a chair. So that is where he went Thorin absently mused, sitting down gratefully. Once settled nicely he turned his attention back to the grievous matter at hand.

“Why not? I have nothing to live for now.”

“You are the heir now. You have a duty towards your kingdom.”

Kili got up and hissed at Thorin. “You think I _care_ about the stupid kingdom? About my ‘duties?’ My brother is dead! The one person who made everything better is dead. Why should I care about the thing that killed my brother?” Kili’s whole body was shaking as he stood staring at Thorin like he was a monster.

“Duty.” Kili spat. “Like I give a damn about duty.”

Thorin swallowed nervously. “Okay, but think about your mother. She needs you now more than ever.”

Kili shook his head in disgust. “Really? You guys all think I’m so unobservant don’t you. I know that mother always favoured me. She dotted on me, but resented Fili. I don’t know why, but I know she won’t shed a tear over his death.”

“That’s not true!”

“Really? Because she sure missed a lot of his birthdays from what I remember. And do you know what? Fili would always pretend like it was alright. He didn’t get jealous or resent me. No he loved me even more and always went out of his way to do nice things for her. He was the most selfless person aND SHE DIDN’T CARE!”

“Kili no! You’re mother loved your brother very much. It just pained her too much since he reminded her of her husband. She never got over his death, and Fili was too much of a reminder for her.”

“That is a shit-poor excuse.”

“I know, and don’t you think she is going to feel even more guilty now? She will need you to get her through this.”

“Oh so now I’m supposed to help her?!” Kili asked aghast. “Like hell I will. I will not help the person who couldn’t respect Fili.”

“Fili would want you too.” It was a low blow and Thorin knew it, but it was true. Fili would have wanted them to all help each other get through this. Thorin wasn’t that surprised by Kili’s reaction.

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO ASSUME WHAT FILI WOULD OR WOULDN’T HAVE WANTED. YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING.” Kili screamed attacking Thorin. Pushing him out of the chair and hitting every bit of flesh he could reach. Bilbo jumped up and pulled Kili back who was still snarling at Thorin.

Thorin lay on the ground, his injuries complaining about the abuse. Finally he got his breath and sat up and turned to look at Kili who had turned his back on him. Shoulders trembling and chest heaving.

“I know. That was wrong on my part, but as you said, Fili was the most unselfish person I know and he wouldn’t want others to suffer on his behalf.” Thorin swallowed before continuing on hesitantly. “Am I also right in assuming that you also feel a little guilty? Guilty of the fact that you let Dis get away with treating you like a prince while ignoring Fili? You could have spoken up, called her out on it, but you didn’t. You stayed silent.”

Bilbo frowned at Thorin. “Thorin, I don’t think now is the time…”

Thorin just shot Bilbo a glare, and Bilbo quickly shut up, but he didn’t look too pleased about it.

“You were- are- young and ignorant.” Thorin continued. “You like everyone else are self-centered and don’t take into account other people. That is fine, and it is a trait that many dwarves share including myself. I admit I also should have approached Dis about her treatment of Fili, but I never did because I thought that it would help prepare Fili to become a better king. A selfish decision on my part. You didn’t say anything because you loved the attention and Fili didn’t seem to mind. Hell he also dotted on you. Gave you everything and so you left things the way it was.”

Kili’s back was still turned away from Thorin, but that did not stop Thorin from noticing that the young dwarf had started crying.

“You can’t blame it all on your mother, so we shouldn’t dwell on that. We can’t change the past, but we can respect Fili’s memory by helping each other get through this.”

Kili turned back around and looked at Thorin. He was still crying and his eyes looked so lost and confused. “How? How can I get through this?”

Thorin smiled sadly, tears also coming to his eyes. “Together, one day at a time, it will get better.”

Kili shook his head though. “No. It won’t.”

“You just have to-“

“No!” Kili repeated harshly. “You don’t understand… I didn’t understand. When I thought that Fili was dead in Laketown my world ended. You didn’t notice because you were too busy being stupid over the gold, but I was not in good shape. I had realized that my brother was my world. He was my life. He gave me everything. Loved me unconditionally. When I wanted something, or wanted to do something he was always there. Being this unnoticed shoulder to hold on too and I never noticed. When he was taken away from me in Laketown I realized that the reason I had for living was gone. He was my everything and I didn’t even realize it, and he was gone and it was too late.”

“Kili-”

“When we found out that he was alive, it was like I could breathe again. Like I was brought back to life because he was there. Do you know what I promised myself? I promised myself that I would never again take for granted his presence. If he was ever by my side again I would cherish him and dote on him like he dotted on me.”

“I understand-” Thorin tried to say, but Kili interrupted him again.

“No you don’t, because when we met up on Ravenhill I… I forgot. I fell back into that same habit, the same natural ease that we always shared. I didn’t even realize what I was doing, it just came so natural to us. He focused on protecting me, while I did my thing not really thinking about the consequences. I took him for granted and because of that he is dead. I had him back for barely even an hour and then he was gone. This time for good, all because I took him for granted.”

At this Kili broke down sobbing, collapsing to the floor. Thorin, with the help of Bilbo, crawled over and sat beside his nephew on the ground. He held the young dwarf close as he sobbed.

“It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault. Let it out. It will be okay.” Thorin didn’t believe half of the things that he was saying, but really what could he say? Words were not going to bring his brother back after all.

* * *

 

After that Kili got a bit better. He was convinced to leave the tent and clean up. He still didn’t eat that much, but he did eat which in Thorin’s opinion was an improvement. He also rarely spoke. Preferring instead to go out and do unpleasant tasks that the other dwarves were reluctant to do. He never laughed and wouldn’t socialize with others. The rest of the company were concerned, but Thorin knew that Kili just needed space. The real concern was whether he would ever recover, but for now not enough time had passed for recovery to even be a possibility.

Now that Thorin had semi-recovered he got almost no rest. Since the worst part of winter had yet to arrive, actions must be taken quickly. Erebor had to be cleaned out and made livable. Food must be brought in and supplies accounted for. They also had to deal with the humans. They had started fixing Dale, but it wouldn’t be done in time before the harsh winds hit. This brought out the decision to invite them to live in Erebor for the winter. This led to a whole other set of problems of figuring out where they could stay and how much more supplies they needed. Of course it wasn’t all bad, with the promise of shelter the humans were much more willing to help clear out the mountain.

This was of course topped with dwarves coming at all times with their complaints.

“Yarroi stole my special spade. I can’t do any work without my special spade.”

“Why do the Reevin’s get more potatoes in their rations?”

“I think it is preposterous to allow humans into our sacred mountain. We have just won it back and now we are allowing those infesters to interfere.”

Thorin could only shake his head in frustration. He had forgotten how frustrating it was to rule over people. Living in the Blue Mountains, it was a struggle to survive, everyone helped each other and there was no real ruling system. In some ways that had been better. If asked though, Thorin would never give up his birthright. It was his duty to rule and protect his citizens, so protect them he must.

Even with all the problems, things started to get settled and a sense of peace and normalcy came to the mountain. Thorin finally believed that things were going to go right. Now Fili’s funeral needed to be planned.

It was not possible to wait for Dis to arrive, since she would not come till after the winter, so things were set in motion. Notes were sent out to close by dwarven settlements, and a couple were sent to the elves, much to many dwarves dismay.

A week before the funeral Bard came to have a chat with Thorin.

“Your Majesty, I would like to ask a favor from you.”

Thorin frowned, hadn’t he already given the humans many favors, what more did they want?

Bilbo of course, who was always at his side saw this and shook his head. He was the one who spoke up.

“Of course Bard, we will _gladly_ help you in any way that we can.” Bilbo glared pointedly at Thorin, who sighed and nodded his head reluctantly.

“I just want to be able to give a speech at the funeral. I don’t know dwarven customs for these things, but Fili meant a lot to my family and my people, and I would like to give my respects to him.”

Thorin raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was certainly not expected. “Well, we are having elves over, which is basically blasphemous. If I’m not mistaken I think that Thranduil also wants to say a few words as well. Yes you may speak.”

Bard bowed his head. “Thank you. I also wish to talk to you about the meeting that will happen afterwards.”

Thorin frowned. “What about it?”

“Have you given much thought as to who you are going to send over as a delegate, and as a guide through the forest?”

Thorin sighed. He had thought about it, but so far he only knew who he would send as a delegate. Bofur was the perfect choice. He had the right personality to do so, and from what he heard, he had gotten along with some of the elves while Thorin was recovering. He had spoken to Bofur about this, and he had agreed with the promise that he would still have time to help his brother with his toy shop. As for the guide, well that was not so easy to find.

“I have chosen Bofur to be the delegate, if I’m not mistaken you know who he is?”

“Yes, he was one of the dwarves left behind in Laketown before Smaug attacked. That is a good choice. What of the guide?”

Thorin shook his head. “I have no idea who to choose. It is a dangerous job and does not leave much room for visiting family and loved ones. I do not know of anyone who would wish to make such a sacrifice.”

Bard nodded his head. “I understand, it is a hard task to place on someone. If you do not find someone, I can ask some of my people if they are willing to take up such a task. ”

“Thank you for that, but this is something that I feel one of my people has to do. Keeping good ties between the elves is something that we need to build. ”

Bard nodded his head in understanding then made his departure. Thorin slumped in his chair; he felt bone weary and a bit depressed. Planning a funeral for your niece who should be alive did that to you. Beside him Bilbo poured them both a drink of ale. He didn't know how he would have survived without the Halfling, and counted his blessings every day for his presence.

“Thorin. ” a rough voice called out from the door.

Thorin looked up in surprise. At the door stood Kili. He was wearing dark clothes, and stood partly in the shadows. His hair was tied up, which was a change. Kili never like tying his hair up, even for braids that showed his heredity. There was still dark circles under his eyes, but his skin no longer looked pale and sickly.

“Kili” Thorin gasped. “What do you need? Is everything alright.”

“What was that guide job that Bard was talking to you about?”

Immediately Thorin went on guard. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a position that the elves want us to fill. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“What does it entail?”

Thorin did not like where this was going. “You don’t have to wor-”

Bilbo though interrupted him; he had a thoughtful look on his face. “It is a job to lead passengers through Mirkwood forest. The elves would teach the dwarf how to avoid being seduced by its powers, and how to get through safely. It is a secluded job, where the dwarf would not be able to see his family members very often. Thorin is just having trouble finding someone to take up the position.”

Kili nodded thoughtfully, musing over what he had just learned. Thorin meanwhile shot Bilbo a dirty look. _What are you doing?_ He asked with his eyes. Bilbo just brushed him off with a wave of his hand.

“I would like to take up the position.”

Thorin felt his blood run cold. “No.”

Kili glared up at his uncle. “Why not? I will probably be the only volunteer that you will get for the job.”

“You are my heir now. You have a duty to this kingdom. You can’t do that running around in a forest.”

Kili narrowed his eyes. “No. I will not be the heir.”

“What?!”

“I was thinking of leaving this place. Going off on my own. I can’t stand it here. There are too many reminders of Fili. I would suffocate. Taking up this position seems like a better option than me just abandoning everyone.”

“You can’t just drop all of you responsibilities!”

“I can and I will. Name Dain’s son, Thorin II, to be your heir, or hell even a random orphan dwarf, I don’t care. I will not take up that mantle.”

Thorin glared at his nephew. “You can’t take up that position. Fili wouldn’t-”

“Fili isn’t here, and if he was I would not even think of taking up that position. He is the one who was supposed to be your heir, and he would have made a great king. Better than you I’m sure. I however will not make a good king. I know this and so I am actually doing the responsible thing for this kingdom and stepping down.”

“You are making a mistake.”

“No. Now Thorin you have two choices. You can let me take up this position, which means that while you won’t see me often, you won’t loose contact with me, or I will leave and you will never hear of me again.”

“At least take a couple of days to think this over.” Thorin pleaded.

“I have made up my mind. I’m sorry, but I can’t stay here, I won’t. Nothing you can do will change my mind.”

“I think this is a good idea.” Bilbo imputed.

Thorin stared at the hobbit in aghast. “How can you agree with him?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Do you not understand grief? Your nephew has just lost that person that mattered most to him in the world. You can’t just get past that. Trying to get him to take your place will not work out for you. He is lost to you, let him go, and maybe one day he will come back to you.”

Thorin frowned, though what Bilbo said was true, he didn’t like it. What would Dis say? It would be like she lost another son.

“Well, what do you say?” Kili asked.

Thorin looked at his nephew. The dwarf that once was full of never ending energy and life. Who liked to steal biscuits from Bombur or play tricks on Balin. The dwarf before him was not that dwarf anymore, would never be that dwarf again. “Very well.” He said with a sigh. “I guess you will leave with Thranduil after the funeral?”

Kili just nodded his head before leaving the room.

Silence echoed throughout the room. Thorin felt like the world had just crashed and burned. “Why? Why did you tell him about the position?” Thorin suddenly asked Bilbo in anger.

“Because that job will do him some good. He can focus on something other than his brother, while not having to be surrounded by constant reminders of what happened. About how he failed him. No one should have to live with that so this will be a good outlet for him. Like he said, he was going to leave anyways. At least now you can say good bye and give him a few years and he may be ready to return and take up his place as heir. For now this is what he needs and you should respect that.”

Thorin’s shoulders sagged. Bilbo was right, like always. That didn’t stop it from hurting, and nothing could stop the tears that fell down his cheeks. Bilbo went over and hugged him. Supporting him through his grief.


	10. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end guys! Hope you liked it. Thank you for everyone who stuck with me and gave kudos and commented :)  
> Mistakes are my own.

Finally the day of the funeral came. The stone tomb had been prepared and waiting. The halls were crowded with people of all different races. This was probably the most populated funeral for a dwarf in the history of their race. The humans of Laketown were crowded together in their rags. They had managed to procure a bunch of white flowers to show their respect. A great many elves were there as well. Even some from Rivendale had made the trip including Lord Elrond. They stood ramrod straight with sorrowful expressions on their faces. All of them were in elegant clothing.

Of course then there were the dwarves. They were dressed in their armour or rich materials. Whatever they could find on hand. They moved around amongst each other whispering words of condolences and praying to Mahal.

Most of the company were at the top of the steps that led down to the stone burial. Their grief and pain was particularly evident. They did not speak to each other or anyone else, nor did they move much. They just found a tiny bit of comfort with having their companions by their side. Thranduil and Bard were also there as well. Both were standing silently, not noticing the glares that were sent their way from dwarves who were not from the company. They didn't know the full story so they would not be bothered with.

Thorin and Bilbo were standing outside the doors of the great hall. Waiting for the six carrier dwarves to bring in Fili. They would lead the carriers to down the steps and into the stone burial where Fili would be placed to rest. Normally it would be just family doing so, but Kili was no where in sight, and Thorin needed the support of the hobbit to get through this.

Many dwarves would mutter about the missing dwarf, calling Kili disgraceful, a mark on the Durin line. They did not understand. Sometimes grief was too much. Of course Kili would never miss the funeral. It was his last chance to say goodbye to his brother. He just couldn't bear to have so many witness his raw pain, his grief. It would be too much for him. Instead he dwelled in the shadows. Hood drawn over his face to hide his features. He would watch from afar as the ceremony took place, and when it was all over, then he would go down to the tomb and say his final goodbye.

The music picked up signaling the beginning of the funeral. The doors opened and in walked Thorin and Bilbo. Bilbo was dressed in his regular clothes, and Thorin was dressed in his battle armour. His hair was loose, unadorned with any braids and there was no crown upon his head. This was not the day to remind others that he was king. They walked in slowly. If one were to look closely they would notice that Thorin's hands were shaking.

Behind them came the carriers with Fili on a board. He was beautiful to say the least. The elves work had done him justice. He was dressed in his armour, hair was braided in braids of royalty, family, and heroic deeds. There was a crown on his head, and his twin swords were at his sides (Thranduil had graciously returned all of the dwarves weapons). Though it wasn't noticeable the rest of his knives and daggers were also on his body. Hidden away like they were when Fili was alive. He looked the very epitome of a fallen king.

Ahead Thorin stumbled a bit, his hands shaking more than ever. Bilbo quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Thorin looked over at the hobbit gratefully, Bilbo smiled sadly tears creeping up in his eyes and continued on walking, not letting go of the dwarf's hand.

They reached the top of the steps and the carriers put Fili down. Balin stepped forward, the old dwarf looked even more haggard then ever. He had outlived so many who were younger than him, and each death was harder than the last.

“Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror.” Balin began. “May you rest well in the Halls of Waiting. Find peace amongst your ancestors, and may Mahal keep you.”

He placed a ring with the Durin's seal on Fili's finger then stood back up. Balin looked like he was about to say more, but then he choked, shook his head and stepped back. Oin patted his shoulder in understanding and comfort, it was too much for the old dwarf.

Thorin nodded at his old mentor and friend then turned around to address the crowd. “I thank you all for coming here today, and now is the time for anyone who would like to make a speech to do so.”

After a moments pause Bifur stepped forward. He said something in unintelligible Khuzdul and then placed a toy lion in Fili's pocket before stepping back.

This paved the way for the rest of the company to step forward. Each one saying a few words and then giving a passing gift to the once future heir to Erebor. Gloin gave a book of bank notes full of outstanding debts- showing he was no longer going to pursue them. Oin gave one of his better ear trumpets, Bombur gave a soup ladle, Nori gave one of his special daggers, Dori gave some mittens. Ori gave a sealed letter to Fili, the contents of which no one knew.

“I'm sorry lad.” Bofur murmured when he stepped forward, then to everyone's surprise took off his hat and placed it beside the dwarf. He stepped back without another word.

Dwalin finally stepped forward, the great dwarf had tears leaking down his face. He knelt down and bowed his head in front of the corps. “I'm so sorry. I failed you.”

Those words made Thorin's knees buckle. No better words described how Thorin felt about his nephew. He had failed Fili, and here before him lay the consequences. The only thing that stopped him from dropping altogether was Bilbo's grip on his hand, which he was forever thankful for.

Thranduil stepped forward, and the then silent hall started echoing with angry murmurs from the dwarves. Thorin bristled, how dare they show such disrespect for Fili's funeral? Whoever wished to speak should be allowed to, even if they were an elf.

“SILENCE!!” Thorin roared, effectively cutting off the chatter.

Thranduil made no sign to show that he noticed what was going on around him. He uncharacteristically knelt down beside the dwarf and reached out and stroked his hair. “May your spirit roam free and be at peace.” He stayed like that for several moments stroking back the delicate golden strands. In a move that surprised everyone he took out his wife's diamond necklace and laid it to rest by Fili's hair. Afterwards he stepped back starring straight ahead, a stony expression on his face.

Bard swallowed, took a deep breath and stepped forward. He stared down at the golden dwarf for a couple of seconds before turning and addressing the witnesses. “Fili was probably the most selfless, and bravest person that I have had the pleasure of meeting. He had barely known my children for more than one day, but was already willing to sacrifice himself for them. If not for him my children would probably be dead now. He was a kind soul, full of light and purity. During the short time that I have known him, he had grown to be one of my closest friends. I will never forget him, and will pass down his story to my grandchildren, and maybe their children too. He was taken away from us too soon, so the least we can do is remember him. Remember and strive to be a little bit more like him, because people like him are a rarity. More rare than the most precious jewel known to man, and for that reason alone his death is all the more tragic. I know that he would have made a great king.”

He knelt down to one knee, bowing like he would towards a king. Then he bent forward and whispered in Fili's ear. “I will miss you... thank you, for everything.”

Thorin couldn't cope anymore. He didn't care who was there, he sobbed openly, not even trying to hold himself in check. Suddenly the warm comforting hand that was holding on to him was gone. He started in surprise before noticing Bilbo walking over to Fili. He leaned over and placed the acorn into Fili's pocket.

“I don't think I'm going back to the Shire, I have a funny feeling I'm going to be needed here. Keep this with you unless I change my mind. Thank you for being my friend.”

It was a short thing, but it warmed and broke Thorin's heart at the same time. Bilbo should be taking the acorn home with him, letting it grow to remind him of what happened. It was his home after all, and he should return to it. However the thought of Bilbo leaving him was unbearable, and so hearing that Bilbo was going to stay made him feel just a tad better.

Bilbo came back to Thorin's side and he realized that he was the last one left to step forward and say something. Kili was not going to come out from wherever he was, so all that was left was him. With a heavy heart Thorin went up to his eldest nephew's body. This was so wrong in so many ways.

There was so much that Thorin could say, but no words seemed to come to his mind. “I-I'm sorry.” Thorin finally stuttered out. “Oh God, I'm sorry.” Why Thorin wondered, just why?

With trembling hands, Thorin pulled out the Arkenstone from his pocket. He did not deserve to have such a treasure. He was not worthy, Fili however was more than worthy. He would not have given a care about the stone, would have seen it as useless. Would not have let it corrupt him. This was why the stone should rest with Fili, to be remembered but never touched again, just like Fili. Carefully he wrapped Fili's hands around the stone. It gleamed brightly amongst the torches that lit the hall. Stepping back Thorin marveled at the picture that lay before him.

Fili now had a was surrounded by little trinkets and white flowers. It shouldn't have worked, but it did, and that was what made everything more heartbreaking. This was actually the goodbye.

Thorin stepped back and the carriers came forward and picked Fili up again. They carefully went down the steps and placed Fili into the tomb. With a click they closed it, and so ended the funeral of Fili, former heir to Erebor, son of Dis, and loving brother and friend.

 

* * *

 

The hallway was now deserted, everyone had gone back to their respective lodgings. The torches had been burnt out, and not a whisper was heard. A shadow crept down the hall, creeping towards the stone tomb. At the top of the stairs it paused. It seemed to be listening for something, testing the air to see if anyone was watching it. When it was appeased that it was all alone, the shadow continued on, going down the stairs.

At the stone tomb the shadow lit up one torch, revealing it to be Kili. He pushed at the edge of the stone lid. Grunting and groaning he managed to move it back a couple of feet so that Fili's face could be seen. Kili stood there for a long time just staring at his brothers face. He did not cry, he had done enough of that already. He did not think he had any tears left.

As the torch started to sputter, Kili finally spoke. “I want to follow you you know? I want to join you in the Halls of Waiting. Be there so that you can keep your promise and tell me what happened when we were separated. How you managed to enchant the elf king, and become friends with the bowman. And you would cuddle me like you used to do when I was little, and tell me that everything will be alright. It wouldn't even be a lie because we would be alright, since we would be at peace with Mahal...”

Kili trailed off looking down at the other dwarf. He reached down and ran a hand through some of the golden strands. Even though he was dead, his hair still glittered like real gold. “The only thing stopping me from doing so is funny enough, you. You would be so disappointed, would have wanted me to live. That's why you sacrificed yourself for me. I didn't ask you to... I didn't want you to, I WOULD RATHER BE THE ONE DEAD!” Kili's voice echoed throughout the tomb. He breathed harshly for a couple of seconds before he regained control. “I hate you you know? I hate you so much because of how you are making me feel. Like I'm empty, like my life is not worth living. You wanted me to live? Well you dying has made me a dead man breathing. In honor of you I won't do anything stupid or rash, but know this- you dying was incredibly selfish on your part. Everyone else is saying how selfless and brave you were, well that's a lie. I hope you realize that.”

Kili yanked at Fili's hair, as if expecting to get a reaction from the dead dwarf. Sadly nothing came out of it. After a moment's pause, Kili let go of the strands with a sigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rune stone that their mother had given him. “I was going to give this to Tauriel after she had saved my life. I thought she was my One, the love of my life. I was so infatuated with her. Now I realize how young and foolish I was. Funny how mom gave this to me to remind me not to be reckless, but it led to countless reckless actions on my part. My crush on the elf led to your death, I will never forgive myself for that. I'm not going to give you this stone. This is my reminder of how I failed you.”

Kili stood staring at the rune stone for several long minutes before sighing and putting it away. Frowning at the corps he leaned over and cut off a lock of Fili's hair, which he carefully folded away and slipped in his pockt. “I'm going to take this to remind me of how you failed me.” Kili scowled bitterly.

Kili went around to push the stone lid back in place, but hesitated. Frowning, he sighed shaking his head. He had tried to remain angry at his brother, but he couldn't keep it up, he just felt too distraught. He went back around to the opening and pulled a small flute out of his pocket. It was a gift that Fili had given to him when Kili was twenty. That had started their love affair with music, playing every instrument that they could get their hands on. Kili had kept the flute with him tucked away throughout the journey. Funny enough, if Tauriel had checked his pants, she would have found the flute there. Kili was thankful that she had declined his foolish offer.

It seemed right to leave the flute with his brother. Music held no interest to him anymore- they had always played together, so it would be too depressing to try and play on his own. So Kili place the flute gently in the curve of Fili's arm. He leaned over and kissed his brother's forehead one last time then got up and pushed the stone lid back in place.

Without another look back, Kili exited the tomb. In two days time he would leave with the elves and begin his training to be Mirkwood's guide. He would never return here again.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe so I basically wrote this story to have Fili be remembered and loved after his death... unlike in a certain movie... but yeah anyways, probably went a bit overboard, but live and learn :p   
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
